


Home is Where the Anomalies Are

by seekingslender



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, of sorts, this is the most unusual ship i have ever shipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingslender/pseuds/seekingslender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my story on Ford's experience after the portal incident (three years) and where he ended up. Galaxy settings and alien species are of my own creation (so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile for the Camera, Biatch!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo well this'll be my first unusual ship fic. The idea for it came from a friend who suggested that maybe a few years after Ford went through the portal, he managed to build a house on a distant planet, so I went along with that. There'll probably be more violence and obviously some smut a bit later, so I added the rating and warnings accordingly. Hope you guys like the first chapter, and feel free to let me know what you think of my alien characters! ^^ and I'm open for suggestions for aliens and such too!  
> Also a few notes: Steele is pronounced (Stay-lay), and I labeled where the dream begins, but I always write the dreams in first person, so that's why that part goes from third person suddenly to first person and back again. I believe that's all I need to note, but let me know if anything else is unclear.

Three years it had been now. Three years since Stanford Pines' life had changed drastically. Three years of seeing so many different intelligent species, and still, he never felt more alone. For one, so many languages were spoken that Ford needed to modify a translator to be able to understand everyone. He had learned that this galaxy was known as the Aurorus galaxy, millions of light years away from the Milky Way. Fortunately, the species known as Cartharians had been kind enough to help him out when the portal spat him out on their planet. The English language was surprisingly close to a universal language that many species spoke across the galaxy. He worked a bit in order to get a small star ship. After years of traveling around and getting the hang of a few languages, as well as avoiding capture by various trafficking and crime lord groups, Ford had finally found a place to settle down at least for a little while. He now had a small house in a great forest of trees over one hundred feet high on a planet called Scarletta, home of a super alpha species known as the Steele. They were a kind species that lived mostly in their enormous metropolises, leaving the environment around these vast cities alone. Ford could make out the capital city far off on the horizon. He gazed up at the sky, the main star of the system, a red giant many times larger than Earth's sun, floated high up. Being rather far away from the main sun, sixth planet from it, gave Scarletta cooler temperatures north and south and tropical and dry at the equator. The forest was a bit above the equator, making a not too hot but not too cool climate.  
Ford stepped out of the shelter of the forest onto the shore of a gigantic lake which separated the forest and the capital city. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he spotted the shape of a Steele approaching. It was gliding close to the water, the tips of the fifteen foot wing span nearly skimming it. The light blonde feathers shimmering in the sun. It slowed for descent and whooshed around Ford, kicking up sand with the force of its wings.  
"Well, long time no see, Rissah!" Ford greeted the Steele as its wings quickly disintegrated.  
Red eyes met Ford's brown ones. Rissah smiled, running a hand through the wind blown light blonde hair. "Hey, Ford! Just bringing you some supplies from the city. Also got the information you requested. Hold on just a minute..." Rissah dug a hand through a small duffel bag, pulling out several bulk foods and finally bringing out a device similar to a flash drive.  
"Here ya go! This has a ton of information on Steeles, specifically on our temporal displacement and item teleportation abilities. Hope this helps with, uh, whatever you're doing." Rissah handed him the storage device shyly.  
"Oh, yes thank you so much! This will contribute to my research tremendously. Your culture and society is so intriguing, and quite frankly, a lot better than my species in many ways," Ford said, taking the items gratefully.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you've told me before, but what is your species name again?" the young Steele asked curiously.  
"Humans also known as homo sapiens. Though I'm not from this galaxy. My home is..very far away."  
"And...is it common for you to have six digits on each hand?"  
Ford looked down at his hands like many times before. "No. Most humans have five fingers on each hand like your species. My extra digits are what some would call an anomaly or mutation perhaps. It's just how my DNA coded it."  
"Ah, I see." Rissah turned away for a bit as his phone began buzzing. "Sorry, but I'm needed back at the city, you know, one of the heroes of Scarletta and all, but I'll see you later, alright?" Rissah began to reconstruct the wings, bone forming then muscle and feathers expanding quickly around the skeletal structure.  
"Why, of course! You still have much to tell me about the heroes of Scarletta. So, yeah, see you later, Rissah," Ford waved as the pale Steele too off, riding on a strong breeze over toward the distant city.  
Once Rissah was out of sight, Ford took the supplies and ventured back into the forest. He took the familiar path that wound through the massive trees. The forest was filled with sounds of alien birds and other animals who mostly lived in the great canopy above him. It created a sky of green that went on and on as if it never ended. After a good ten minutes of hiking, he came upon his house. It was a simple square shaped one story with a loft and made of juvenile trees. Ample power was provided through solar panels powered by the light of the red giant. After placing the perishable items in the fridge and freezer, Ford immediately sat down in front of his laptop made by the technologically advanced species known as Aquarions. He spent a few hours sorting the data provided by Rissah and placing them in their corresponding data files. It had been quite a while since he went off planet. With the computer, he could explore the galaxy wide Internet to do research and learn more about the Aurorus Galaxy. Even so, he was still left with so many questions, especially the mysterious crime lord rings that circled the different star systems. Some species could do things he thought were scientifically impossible, like the Steele's temporal displacement abilities they use to teleport items at will, along with their rapid genes that allow them to construct and deconstruct whole wings. All of it made Ford feel small and insignificant.  
After scrolling through some of the new Steele files, Ford closed the laptop, emitting a sigh. "I need to take a break from this, or I'll end up making myself feel lonely again." Usually when he started feeling like this, Ford would take an empty journal and go out and sketch local fauna and habitats, but this time, all he felt like doing was laying down and staring at the ceiling. Taking off his boots and glasses, he laid down on his bed, letting his eyes close and his mind drift into the dream world.  
DREAM: I was back in Gravity Falls. It looked just as it did before I went through the portal. As I walked along the main road, the wind whistled through the trees, causing a rustling that whisked past me as if it was leading me somewhere. Choosing to follow it, it lead me down the familiar dirt road to my old house used for my research, and where my trust had been betrayed.  
"Feeling rather nostalgic, IQ?" the condescending voice made me cringe as it reverberated through my mind.  
"Would you fuck off already, Cipher?! My life's a mess enough without you invading my dreams," I shouted into the air.  
At this, the triangular silhouette appeared above the trees, one glowing yellow eye gazing down at me, and the ever so annoying laugh permeating into my ears. He descended down, looming gigantic in front of me.  
"You seem to be having a rip roaring good time in this galaxy, huh? It's too bad most of these species are too advanced and smart to fall for my tricks. They've had a few run-ins with me, but I think they know better now unfortunately. Hehe, wow, you must feel so isolated and alone being the only human!"  
Bill slowly circled around me, his eye always fixed on me. The feeling of that gaze on me made me shiver.  
"Oh, what's wrong? No sly come back or curse at me? I must be right, huh?"  
"What do you want, Bill? You usually don't bother me here unless you want something, and you know that I know better than to make a deal with you, especially after everything that's happened."  
He abruptly stopped right in front of me. His diamond shaped pupil now glowed red, and the distinct smell of smoke filled the air. I looked up at the trees to see a massive forest fire devouring the trees one by one. The sky above glowed orange.  
"Want something? Why,I'm just checking up on you, Fordsy. You're going to be an important pawn in my plans for the distant future. I need to make sure you're in one piece. I'm glad to see you still have plenty of spunk left in you," the triangular demon laughed cruelly. "Well, see ya later, IQ. Try not to die, okay?"  
With a flash of blue fire, Bill engulfed the dream landscape in fire, everything disappearing in one burst.  
Ford woke up, bolting upright, and clutching at his chest. Sweat had beaded up at his temples and dripped down to his neck. A tingling sensation still lingered on his skin as if the flames really had come close to touching him.  
"It's not real. It's not real," Ford tried to reassure himself with this mantra. It had been the first time in three years Bill had invaded his dreams, and it was just as terrifying as he had remembered. As he put his glasses and boots back on and venturing to the main floor, he felt like he could still feel Bill's gaze on him. It was like a small pin prick that was slowly burrowing its way deeper and deeper into his skin. It began to become unbearable, the terror and paranoia rising.  
"That's it," Ford thought as he grabbed his plasma gun and secured the strap across his chest, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and sliding the black trench coat on. He stormed out of the house towards his hidden star ship. "I need to clear my head."  
The small craft's engines started up with a whir. Ford skillfully maneuvered it off Scarletta and into the darkness of space. The main star loomed colossal in the distance. "I need to go somewhere where I can shake Bill's gaze." Ford inputted the planet of the Aquarions in a star system not too far from this one into the navigation system. "Destination confirmed," the computer stated. With the destination set, the ship charged up and boosted into light speed. It always clattered and shook a bit as it traveled at this speed. Ford closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting his mind shift into his memories.  
The jolt of the ship exiting light speed snapped Ford back into reality. Ahead of him loomed the planet Aquare. "You have reached your destination: Planet Aquare home planet of the Aquarions," the computer announced. Ford took manual control and navigated the ship toward the planet. It was average sized, a bit bigger than Earth. It appeared gray and barren from space. Urban sprawl along with small settlements dotted the planet's surface, lighting up the bleak landscape. Ford had done some research on Aquare. Even though it seemed to be devoid of plant life, a series of massive caverns lay beneath the surface that stretched planet wide. Diverse life lived in those caverns, permeating oxygen to the surface that provided breathable air to the atmosphere. Ford aimed the ship at an orbiting space station, carefully parking it in an open space. Aquarions didn't allow visitors to come down to the surface in star ships. They say it interfered with their advanced brain waves and technology when many ships were around, as well as for security measures. They transported people to the surface through molecular teleportation, a common technology in this galaxy. He approached the front counter with many other eyes staring at him.  
"You'll be on Transporter Three in approximately ten minutes. Have a great time on planet Aquare!" the attendant smiled at Ford, handing him a ticket. "Oh, I should also inform you that you will be scanned for any contraband."  
"I understand. Thank you." At that, Ford went into a small cafe to the left which overlooked the planet along with the piercing light of the white star which served as the system's main star. He kept his eyes focused on the ground and out the window. He could practically feel the different eyes on him. He was the only human in the galaxy, an oddity to be sure. He tried to keep a low profile knowing the trafficking ring was all around, always searching for unique individuals to capture and sell for profit. He began tapping a finger on the table, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest as he grew more and more anxious. At last, there was a minute left, and Ford was in line for Transporter Three. He was sandwiched between two aliens that towered over him at about eight feet tall. Heavy breathing could be heard right behind him, making his hand stand on end as he could feel the warm breath hit the back of his neck lightly. Then, just as the transporter was starting up, harsh sirens blared. Everything in the room turned red as lights flashed. The others began to panic as they were all locked in the room. Shouts of "What's happening??" and "Let us out," could be heard in multiple languages. In a panic, Ford began backing up to get away from the chaos. He looked around the room frantically, pushing away anyone who was about to run into him. Suddenly, the transporter behind him lit up a brilliant blue and began whirring loudly, drowning out the shouts of the others. He was about to turn around when he was tackled from behind and the distinct sound of a gun charging pierced his ear drums as the end of it was thrust onto the back of his head.  
"Don't move, bitch!" a male voice commanded.  
Not knowing what else to do and his gun in its holster still, he raised both hands up and slowly picked himself up, the fun still placed at the back of his head.  
"That's it. Nice and easy there bu-buddy. No sudden *burp* movements."  
Out of nowhere, the stranger slung an arm around Ford's neck, moving the gun from his head and firing off two shots to the ceiling, instantly causing the panic to stop.  
"Listen up! You're all gonna stay nice and quiet while I get some business done."  
"Umm, what exactly is going on?" Ford asked timidly, managing to find his voice.  
"Uh, you're my hostage, duh. What'd you think this damn gun was for?" he laughed in a slightly aggravating tone.  
"I-uh got that. I mean, why am I your hostage?" Ford reworded, trying to stay calm.  
"All you need to know, nerd, is that I'm Rick, and you're my ticket outta here, so smile for the camera, biatch!"


	2. To Be Honest, I've Been Wanting to Do This All Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! Phew, this is a long one. The Rick and Morty season finale made me suffer so much so I wrote this chapter with happy rickford to heal my heart. Hope you guys like it! (there'll probably be some smut in the next chapter obviously because of how this one ends ;)) Just as a reminder, Steele is pronounced (Stay-lay) just because I use it a bunch.

"What the hell is that?" two guards were staring at the monitor watching the entire scene happen.  
The head of security approached the screens, taking control of the audio system with her red and blue glowing left eye.  
"Give it up. You're locked in that room. There's no way out, now let that, ummm person go. There's no need to hurt or kill anyone."  
Rick began laughing hysterically, "Oh, y-you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, you're not gonna co-URP-vince me that easily. You're gonna unlock this door and let me l-leave, or everyone in this room dies. I have a loaded weapon."  
As Rick paced around the room, he dragged Ford along with him, the gun set to his temple. Rick was shorter and skinnier than Ford, but he didn't want to risk anything with a loaded weapon to his head.  
"What are your demands?" the voice asked a few minutes later.  
"Oh, quite simple. Try to understand since I k-know you smart ass Aquarions lo-ove to over complicate things. You're going to unlock that door, and me and this nerd are going to leave, no pursuit or nothin." Rick forced Ford to look directly into the camera with him.  
"Do you honestly expect to get out of this without any consequences? After stealing a donor Aquarion eye??" the female voice took an abrasive tone.  
Rick put on a smug face, "Hell yeah, I wouldn't have it any o-other way. Now, I'm gettin pretty fucking impatient. I suggest you open that door before people start dying. To prove this..."  
Rick suddenly aimed the gun at one of the eight foot tall aliens and shot him directly in the left shoulder. The plasma beam glowed a brilliant light blue going right through the shoulder. The alien yelped and sunk to the floor. Dark purple blood oozed from the wound. The others began to panic again, backing up towards the walls, and whispering amongst each other.  
"Now, open the door!"  
The Aquarions within the security room deliberated frantically. "I don't even know what species that guy is, but he's a psycho with a gun, and I'd rather not have a bunch of people killed or injured. Let's let the Galactic Police deal with him," the head of security suggested. The others seemed to agree, not knowing what else to do.  
Rick was about to aim the gun at someone else when the automatic door finally opened.  
"Hehe, glad you dumb asses finally came to your senses. See ya, suckers!" Rick taunted as he pulled Ford along with him.  
Once out the door, Rick pushed Ford in front of him, the gun still pointed directly at him. "Alright, I'm guessing you arrived in some kind of sp-space craft. So, listen up, you're gonna get me out of here, far away from this planet, get it?" Rick stared him down with determination in his eyes.  
"Got it," Ford complied, leading the way outside.  
Just as he turned the corner to get to the star ship, Ford stopped in his tracks. "H-hey, what's the hold up?" Rick pestered but stopped once he spotted a small group waiting right by the small ship. One of them was a huge Plesion, an intelligent sea monster of sorts. This one was able to float using zero gravity pods on its fins.  
"What do you bitches want?" Rick was now standing next to Ford.  
The Plesion spoke up, craning its long neck down to their level, "How interesting. Two of a species I've never seen in this galaxy before. I bet both of you will fetch us quite a high price," the Plesion spoke in a melancholy voice which Ford couldn't quite identify as distinctively male or female. It slowly moved closer to the two of them. The others of its crew followed.  
"Oooh no, I'm not letting some floating Nessie stop me from getting the hell o-URP-out of here! So, move already!"  
Out of nowhere, Rick began firing all over while grabbing Ford by the hand and pulling him along. He shouted instructions as he shot down a few of the crew members. "L-listen up! As soon as we get in that tiny ass ship, you're gonna s-start it up and go wherever. I don't care where just away from here. Oh and nice extra finger by the way, guess you're a six fingered nerd, huh?"  
Rick practically kicked Ford into the ship. "Ha ha! Later you dumb shits!"  
He proceeded to flip them off and fell right into Ford's lap since there wasn't anymore room. Ford nearly screamed as their faces were only inches apart. Rick rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Fly us outta here already!"  
"R-right!" Ford stammered.  
He used the boosters on the underside of the ship to propel it away from the station quickly. With the aid of an extra digit, he only needed to do a few quick taps on the screen to input Scarletta and get the light speed charging. It finally took off into light speed just as piercing sirens could be heard behind them. Ford finally relaxed as the familiar rattling started.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm pretty small, or your personal space would be invaded waaaay more. Oh, I'm Rick Sanchez by the way..human like you and all that shit." Rick leaned back against the transparent dome, though he was still sitting right in Ford's lap.  
"Oh, uh, pleasure to meet you, Rick. My name's Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford. I'd prefer it actually," Ford said nervously.  
"Alright, wha-URp-ever you say. And god, you can relax. It's not like I'm actually gonna kill you or anything. You're not my hostage anymore."  
Ford had a visible blush all over his face. "It's not that. Of course I know you're not going to kill me..."  
Rick eyed him suspiciously with dark brown eyes. "Ohhh I see. I'm making you all hot and bothered by sitting on your lap, well, sorry but can't do anything about that. It's the only place where there's room f-for me. So, you'll just have to ride it out, Pines." Rick laughed, combing a hand through spiked up brown hair while downing the contents of a flask. It wasn't long before the ship jumped out of light speed as Scarletta loomed ahead, massive and covered in greens and blues of large bodies of water.  
"Ah, Scarletta, huh? Pretty cool place. The Steeles are a pr-pretty decent people. So, yeah, where exactly are we going, handsome?" Rick asked slyly.  
The word "handsome" caught Ford completely off guard. "Ah, well, it-it's a house I have near the edge of the Great Lake. You can lay low there if you want," Ford stuttered.  
He managed to land the ship safely by the house. Rick purposely took his time getting out, moving his face past Ford's ever so slowly, leaving the taller man a blushing mess. As Ford climbed out of the ship, he heard Rick yell some kind of obscenity. Sprinting over towards the house, he saw Rick lying on the ground with Rissah standing over him, pinning him through telekinesis. The Steele had his twin plasma pistols pointed at him and a deadly look in his scarlet eyes.  
"Wait, Rissah! It's okay. He's a...friend of sorts," Ford shouted, slowly approaching Rissah with caution.  
He lowered the pistols and teleported them away into particles. He took his mind's force off of Rick, leaving him coughing as the air filled his lungs once again. "Wouldn't expect anything less from a Hero of Scarletta. You must be Mindsweep," Rick said as he picked himself back up, waltzing over next to Ford. "He's a great ally to have, Ford. I'm impressed," Rick leaned onto Ford casually.  
"Um, yeah, Rissah, this is Rick. We've had quite the day, so if you don't mind, I could use some rest. How about we meet up a bit later?" Ford tried to be as polite as possible.  
The Steele eyed Rick suspiciously, but shrugged as he quickly constructed his wings.  
"Yeah, sure thing, Ford. But don't forget that we're connected mentally. If this guy tries to hurt you in any way, don't hesitate to call out for me. See ya!" with that, Rissah took off, exiting into the light blue sky through a hole in the thick canopy.  
"Geez, wh-what is he? Your mom or something?" Rick joked, nudging Ford's side.  
"He's just looking out for me. Anyway, let's go inside," Ford led the way into the small house.  
Rick followed Ford over to the small table where his laptop was set up.  
"So, what? Are you staying here for a bit or.." Ford asked, taking the black coat off and draping it on the back of a chair.  
"Yeah, see my portal gun kinda like..broke. S-so, I'm gonna have to crash here if that's cool with you. Once it's fixed, I'll leave," Rick said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh, and uh, s-sorry for having to manhandle you back there. I needed a hostage, and you were the closest one when I hopped out of that transporter. I was in a hurry to get the hell out of there before the Galactic Police sh-showed up," Rick muttered, switching his gaze from Ford to the floor.  
"Well, that was interesting to say the least, but I don't see a problem with you staying here for a while, as long as you won't be pointing guns at my head anymore," Ford chuckled. "So, what did you take from the Aquarions anyway?" Ford asked, fixing his glasses and plopping down on a chair.  
Rick followed suit and placed a clear jar with an eye suspended in a fluid of some sort. It faintly glowed red in the pupil and light blue in the iris. "An Aquarion's left eye?" Ford gasped. "These are rather important, aren't they?"  
Rick smiled smugly, "You bet your ass they are! Many collectors would pay a handsome price for this baby, but I'm planning on using it for a ship's computer. These technological eyes can make them run like the shit. So, that's probably what I'm gonna u-use it for."  
They conversed in tales of their adventures and experiences, though Rick had way crazier stories than Ford.  
"Yeah, I used to live on Earth. I was researching anomalies and where they come from, since as you can see, I have an anomaly of my own," Ford glanced at his hands.  
"I don't know. That seems pretty bad ass to me. At least you're not like the rest of us boring humans with only ten fingers."  
Ford blushed a bit, cracking a small smile. "Thanks. I always need some assurance every now and then. So, anyway, I basically built an interdimensional portal with the help of a being from another dimension. In the end, I was tricked. One thing led to another, and I was pulled through the portal and ended up in this galaxy on the planet Cathar. The portal instantly closed up as soon as I passed through it."  
"That's rough, buddy. But at least you ended up on a planet and not out in space somewhere, and one with a decent intelligent species," Rick commented, taking a swig form the flask.  
"Yeah, maybe someday I'll be able to go back to Earth. But I don't think I'm quite ready yet. It's...because of a lot of things that I messed up," Ford had his hands clenched into fists on the table.  
"Boy, don't I know it. Of all the things you fucked up, I can guarantee I've fucked up way more. I'm not ready to go back to Earth either. So, I spend my time messing with this and many other galaxies and star systems, giving governments and organizations the big middle finger, ya know?"  
Ford had noticed that Rick was sitting rather close to him. He was pretty good looking sure, the dark brown hair spiked up, slim physique, save for the growing unibrow, but that couldn't be helped.  
"Oh, sounds like a fun time," Ford said awkwardly, clearing his throat.  
Rick eyed him suspiciously, "Yeah, it's alright, but I won't really be going anywhere with my portal gun not working."  
Rick pulled out a small, silver gun with a trigger and a green light at the top. "Don't worry, I have all the tools I need, though we may need to make a run over to the city. I may need to replace the power source," Rick muttered while he began looking over the device.  
"A portal device that small? I didn't think that was even possible," Ford was looking over it skeptically.  
"Ohh it works. I just need to fix this damn thing," Rick replied. "Which I do not feel like doing right now. I'll mess around with it tomorrow," Rick slipped it back back into a pants pocket. He noticed that Ford had begun typing something into his computer.  
"Look at this nerd," Rick thought as he nonchalantly observed Ford: the big glasses, his hazelnut colored hair, the way his shoulders filled out his shirt perfectly. Rick cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush on his face.  
"Something wrong?" Ford looked up from his computer.  
"Oh, nothing. Hey, you know, I hear Steeles have hella cool parties and bars and sh-shit in the big cities. Wanna go check out the scene? I'm sure Mindsweep wouldn't mind taking us over there," Rick suggested, glancing over at Ford.  
"Hmm..I suppose a night on the town would be good for me. To be honest, I haven't been to the Capital since I first arrived here," Ford chuckled.  
"Aw yeah! Ford, I didn't take you for a party animal! Ha ha, let's get fucked up!" Rick was practically pushing Ford out the door.  
The two scientists ran over to the shore of the great lake, Rick pulling Ford along, not even noticing that he was holding him by the hand. Once they were at the beach, Ford called out to Rissah with his mind. It wasn't long before they could spot a tiny shape speeding across the water in the darkening sky. A few stars were already visible, twinkling brightly. At first, Rissah flew at them with weapons drawn, thinking Ford was in trouble. He had to dive in front of Rick, holding his arms out and shouting, "No, Rissah, stop!" He then asked if he could possibly take them to the Capital. Rissah's face lit up, "Why, of course I can! I'm glad you're finally going! Now, you two just stand still. I'm going to take you over there using telekinesis." The Steele raised one hand up, and Rick and Ford could feel a force squeeze them a bit as they were picked up off of the ground.  
"Hey, better watch that grip there, Mindsweep. Wouldn't want any accidents happening on the way," Rick taunted, a bit uncomfortable in the Steele's mind grip. Rissah acknowledged him by tightening his grip, which Rick followed up with a string of curses. After only a few minutes, Rissah dropped them off at a street corner in front of the city's main center. The buildings shown in different colored lights. Steeles flew above while others walked around on the ground.  
"Do you guys need any help with navi-"  
"Don't worry, I got this. I'll make sure this dork doesn't get lost or anything," Rick cut Rissah off.  
"Well, I'll meet up with you guys later," he smiled at Ford but gave Rick a look that could kill.  
"Yup, later, Mindsweep!" Rick burped and slung an arm around Ford's hips. Ford froze and nearly screamed. "Alrighty, Fordsy, it's time to fucking party! Woo!"  
The two of them hit it off by going bar hopping, trying different kinds of Steele liquor. Ford sipped drinks while Rick downed them with fervor. They explored the city a bit, seeing some of the sights and the huge statue in the middle of the city of the Four Heroes of Scarletta. They were about to go elsewhere, but Ford was beginning to get light headed from the alcohol.  
"Aw, light weight. You didn't even drink that much!" Rick joked.  
"Well, yeah, compared to you it wasn't a lot," Ford held his head and sat down on a bench.  
"Alright, alright, let's get a hotel room. No need to trouble Mindsweep with having to haul us back to the forest," Rick took Ford by the hand and led him over to a map. Luckily, there was a decently priced hotel right across the street.  
"Come on, science bitch. We're almost there," Ford trudged along with Rick practically dragging him over into the hotel. Rick quickly got them a room. He pushed Ford onto the bed, "Time for sleep, light weight," Rick joked.  
"Hey, Rick," Ford said suddenly.  
"Yeah?" Rick asked as he sat next to the taller man on the bed.  
"Have you noticed that every time I talk to you or you talk to me, I blush?"  
"Umm, I guess a bit. It's not like it's blatantly noticeable or any-URP-thing," Rick replied, noticing how Ford was leaning in closer.  
"It's because I think I might like you. I don't know why. That's just how I feel."  
"You're not wasted, right?" Rick asked suspiciously.  
"No, just buzzed since I'm a light weight as you call it."  
Their faces were closer now, Ford gazing down at Rick, his lips slightly parted Rick took the initiative and brought his lips together with Ford's. He sloppily pulled the glasses off of Ford's face, throwing them onto the night stand. They made out for a while, hands running through each other's hair and faces.  
"Weirdo. Getting a crush on someone who took you hostage," Rick muttered in between kisses.  
"Mmm-mm," Ford moaned as Rick laid on top of him, pushing him down onto the bed.  
Rick moved down to Ford's neck. "To be completely honest, I've been wanting to do this all day."


	3. I Didn't Think a Nerd Like You Could Be That Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there's a smut scene right at the beginning NOT FOR THE EYES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN, and probably the longest smut scene I've written so far. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! ^^

"Ah, R-Rick," Ford moaned as Rick slowly caressed his neck, nipping the soft skin playfully As he slowly made his way down Ford's neck, he slid his hands under the other man's shirt, gripping onto his hips. Rick ran his thumbs along the defined hip bones. He chuckled as Ford whispered "fuck" under his breath. Ford was a blushing mess as their lips sloppily came together again. Moving a hand downwards, Rick groped Ford's crotch, feeling a solid bump poking through.   
"Oh, Ford! I d-didn't think you'd get a hard on so quickly. Y-you really do have a hardcore crush," Rick teased as he began to unbutton the pants.   
"W-wait," Ford managed to blurt out.   
"What? W-what's wrong?" Rick stopped, kneeling over Ford.   
Ford shifted his gaze around nervously, "It's just..I haven't done something like this in a while. Wow, I must look like such a mess right now," he placed a hand over his face, trying to hide the heavy blush.   
Rick smiled and gingerly slid his fingers over Ford's wrist and moved the hand from his face. He brought his face up to Ford's so that their lips were only inches apart. "H-hey, nerd. You may b-be a mess, but you're a beautiful m-mess. And if there's anything I do that makes you un-URP-comfortable, y-you better let me know. S-speaking of which, how far do you wanna take this?" Rick spoke softly as he slowly stroked a hand through Ford's hair.   
"Well, I suppose for now I'm fine with us going to our...underwear," Ford stuttered. His eyes kept glancing from Rick's eyes to his lips.   
"U-underwear it is!"   
Rick pressed his lips against Ford's without warning. He lightly traced Ford's jawline with his thumb as their lips met and the kissing deepened. A moan escaped his throat as tongue began to slip in, gliding over his teeth. Once they parted, it took Ford a few seconds to open his eyes. "Wow.." he breathed. Rick smirked and began sliding Ford's shirt over his head and off of him. Red engulfed nearly all of Ford's face as Rick gazed down at him. He ran a finger down the other man's torso lightly stopping where the unbuttoned pants were.   
"R-ready, science bitch?"   
Ford only nodded, trying to prepare himself for Rick's hands being down there. He slowly pulled the pants down, purposefully letting his lips slide against Ford's inner thigh, causing Ford to emit a gasp. Rick chuckled as he managed to pull the pants completely off. Ford's erection was even more obvious now through the gray underwear.   
"Wow, l-looks like you're gonna need someone to take care of that," Rick remarked, winking up at Ford as he rested his chin on Ford's abdomen. "But first..." At this, Rick began stripping himself of his blue shirt and the tank top underneath.   
"Wait," Ford suddenly sat up next to him. "Umm..let me...you know."   
"Strip me down? Thought you'd never ask."   
Ford sat up behind Rick and helped him pull the tank top off over his head. he noticed Ford's hands shaking as he unbuckled Rick's belt and pants button. Rick slid his hands over Ford's, aiding him with the pants. Ford wasn't sure if it was the hard on or simply feeling Rick pressed up against him, but he suddenly caressed Rick's neck, moving his lips slowly, planting soft kisses and moving down to his right shoulder.   
"Heh, finally t-taking the initiative, huh?"   
Rick slid a hand through Ford's hair at the back of his head, pressing his lips harder onto his neck. Ford obliged by gently nipping his ear and feeling like his face was on fire. Suddenly, Rick spun around, pushing Ford back onto the bed and landing fully on top of him, their crotches rubbing against each other. Ford emitted a few short moans escaped Ford's throat as he felt the other's dick rubbing against him through his underwear.   
"Get ready, nerd," Rick whispered in his ear as he began kissing Ford from his neck down to his pelvic area.   
He playfully bit the soft, supple skin above the crotch, dotting the area with red marks. He looked up at Ford once more before ever so slowly pulling down the gray underwear, causing the full erection to pop out. He gently grabbed the base with one hand, hearing Ford trying to stifle more noises. Rick began with the head, taking it in his mouth and running his tongue around the rim. Ford was a blushing mess of moans and gasps as he slid his head back and grasped the sheets in his hands. Rick slowly pumped Ford's cock as he suckled the head. After about a minute, Ford was at his limit, crying out as he climaxed. Once done, Rick slid the gray underwear back up and climbed back on top of Ford. Both of them breathed heavily as Rick rested his forehead on Ford's.   
"Not-URP-bad for someone who hasn't 'done it' in a while. Th-that was pretty hot," Rick said in between breaths, licking his lips.   
"Glad I didn't disappoint," Ford smiled up at Rick.   
Rick grinned back, whispering, "St-stupid, nerd," before meeting Ford's lips in a deep kiss. They made out slowly, tongues meeting with each kiss. Ford kept his hands slightly squeezing Rick's ass while Rick stroked the side of Ford's face and his neck. After a while, their lips gradually slowed down until the both had fallen asleep, Rick still lying on top of Ford. The moonlight from Scarletta's two moons filtered into the room through the blinds, slightly illuminating the two sleeping figures.   
DREAM: I opened my eyes to find I was in the mindscape. The familiar floating library along with the spacial background, just like before.   
"Well, well, well. You've had quite the sexy night, IQ," that same piercing voice penetrated into my mind again.   
I reluctantly turned around to see Bill floating closer and closer. "Would you leave me alone already?" I shouted, knocking over a stack of books.   
"Oh, Stanford, always making such a mess of things, just like your life and the lives of those who cared about you. Haha, it's pretty hilarious!" the demon laughed, twirling his small black cane around. "And didn't I tell you before, sixer? You're going to be an important part in my future plans. I have to keep my 'eye' on you when I'm not busy making deals."   
"Well, this is my mindscape, my dream, so take this, Cipher!"   
I quickly imagined my plasma gun, making it instantly appear in my hands. Not hesitating for a moment, I opened fire at Bill; however, he was one step ahead and blocked all the shots with the cane. At the same time, dark shadows jetted out from Bill's and wrapped themselves around my wrists and neck, pulling me to the ground.   
Oh, IQ. Shouldn't you know by now that no matter how hard you try, you can't best me in the mindscape. You'll always be that naive boy who trusted me without question."   
Bill's eye suddenly turned blood red as the shadow arm around my neck began to tighten. I began to choke and gasp for air as it cut off my air way. The mindscape around me began to flicker and darken. Bill loomed over me, the red eye staring directly into my soul.   
"See ya in your next dream, Stanford! I'll miss you!"   
END DREAM   
Ford woke up coughing and gasping for air, waking up Rick who was still lying on top of him.   
"F-Ford?? Wh-what the fuck is wrong?" he cupped Ford's face with two hands, trying to get him to calm down.   
It took him a few minutes to finally calm his breathing while Rick stroked his face, trying to help him relax. Ford laid his head back to down onto the bed, still breathing a bit heavily. Rick put his face above Ford's, "Wh-what the fuck were you dreaming about? A ni-URP-ghtmare or some shit?" he had a serious look on his face.   
"It's a demon of sorts that's been tormenting my dreams for a while now. He and I have a...history."   
"So, y-you say this is something that can i-invade your dreams, right?"   
"Yeah. He exists in a different dimension, but can be seen by others through their minds," Ford sighed, rubbing his neck, which was a bit sore from last night.   
"Well, there m-might be something we can do for that fucker. W-we'll need to put a metal plate over your s-skull. It's a sure fire way to keep dream d-demons out," Rick mumbled, laying his head on Ford's chest.   
"A metal plate? Is that safe?"   
"D-dude, you're on a planet with some of the most ad-URP-vanced medicine and surgical p-procedures. I'm sure Mindsweep can hook you up," Rick informed, absent mindingly tracing small circles lightly on Ford's skin.   
"I-it's not a permanent solution, but it'll at least probably keep h-him from mind fucking you every night. P-plus, I gotta do some shopping for fixing up my portal g-gun."   
"Well, sounds like a plan. Guess we just have to get the motivation to get out of bed," Ford laughed.   
"Yeah, I-I'm gonna need a whole lot of m-motivation," Rick said before bringing his lips together with Ford's.   
He grabbed onto Ford's hair as he deepened the kiss. It took both of them a few moments to snap back to reality. Rick slowly rolled off of Ford and off the bed, taking Ford's glasses and throwing them on his face. "A-alright, let's do this shit!"   
With some motivation from Rick practically dragging him out of bed the two of them were out the door and walking the streets of the Capital once again. Most of the Steeles were rather friendly and gladly pointed out where the tech shops were. Since it was located on a different part of the city and since they couldn't grow wings like the Steeles, Rick and Ford had to take "The Travel Tube." It was basically a gigantic clear tube with air running through it that could propel people to where they wanted to go. Ford had to push Rick, who refused to take it, into it. Both of them ended up getting tossed around and getting spat out in the technological district in a heap.   
"M-man, I hate taking air t-tubes. But anyway, we-we're here. I-I'll just be a mi-URP-nute."   
Ford followed Rick into a tech store, gazing in awe at all the different devices. He began jotting down notes and observations for his journal along with a few simple sketches of the area.   
"W-wow, you're even more of a nerd than I thought," Rick jeered while picking out a few items.   
"Well, I want to make sure I'll remember all that's here."   
Rick chuckled as the checked out. Rick handed the vendor some kind of card and got the items he needed.   
"Universal money card in c-case that's wh-what you were gonna ask me."   
"Intriguing," Ford noted, smiling at Rick.   
"Alright, alright. How 'bout you call M-Mindsweep over here, so we can get ba-URPck to your house? I better get started on f-fixing the damn thing."   
As usual, it didn't take long for Rissah to pick them up with telekinesis. They arrived at the forest's edge in record time.   
"Hey, Rissah, before you go, I was wondering if you could do something for me," Ford shouted as the Steele was about to take off.   
"Oh, sure! Anything for you, Ford!" Rissah happily replied, landing in front of him.   
"For a specific reason, I'd like to get a metal plate put in on my skull. Let's just say...it's so I can sleep better at night."   
Rissah gave him a suspicious look, "Well, yeah, that's a rather quick procedure. I can probably get you in with a specialist tomorrow maybe. As a Hero of Scarletta, I should be able to get you in soon. Strange request but doable."   
"Hey, Ford! Hurry the fuck up. I don't know h-how to get to your h-house!" Ford could hear Rick shout from the tree line.   
"Thanks, Riss! We'll talk later, okay?"   
"Alrighty! See you later!" Rissah waved before launching himself into the air like always.   
Ford waited until the Steele was nearly out of sight before running after Rick. 

"P-pop a squat on the couch cuz that's where I-I'm gonna be workin," Rick said as he gathered up the needed tools.   
Ford took a journal, sat on the couch, and began copying the notes from earlier into it. Soon, Rick waltzed over to the couch, already beginning to work on the portal gun. He mumbled to himself as he replaced parts within it. After finishing the entry in the journal, Ford laid back and rested his head on Rick's lap.   
"T-tryin to distract me, spectacles?" Rick asked, still working on the gun.   
"No, just admiring you," Ford replied.   
A shade of red flashed across Rick's face. "D-damn, I didn't think a nerd like y-you could be that smooth."


	4. That's Not Tennis, That's Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter written! Some more smut in this one, so INNOCENT CHILDREN BE WARNED.   
> Enjoy!

Ford's head felt like it was killing him from the inside. It felt like his skull was constantly pulsating, spreading a dull pain throughout his body. The surgery had gone well. The surgeon told him that hopefully his body would get used to the foreign metal that was fused into his skull. The Steele medications were too complex and incompatible with his body's simpler systems. They had given him a pain medication from a different species more like humans; however, it only took away some of it, leaving Ford with a pounding head. He spent the rest of the day afterwards, laying on the couch and trying to get some rest. Rick stayed by his side, getting Ford anything he needed while he finished repairs on the portal gun.   
"I'm starting to wonder if this was even worth getting to keep Bill out of my mind," Ford muttered while lying on his side, his feet resting on Rick's lap.   
"Oh, I'm s-sure it'll be worth it t-to keep you from getting choked out in your dreams every night," Rick replied, screwing the cap back onto the gun. The light on it instantly lit up green. "Fuck y-yeah! This thing's fi-URP-nally working!"   
Ford craned his neck so he could look over. "You said it's a portal gun? A portal device that small can take you anywhere in the universe?" he asked skeptically.   
"Hell y-yeah it can, biiiitch! I c-can resume to fucking shit up again," Rick grinned, holding it up proudly.   
"I suppose that means you'll be leaving then," Ford's voice cracked a bit.   
Rick glanced over at him. "W-well, not nece-URP-ssarily. I mean...y-you could come with me," he muttered, blushing while scratching the back of his head.   
"Go with you?" Ford asked, trying to sit up.   
"Yeah, I-I could always u-use a partner. To have my back a-and, uh, make out with too. Sc-science bi-URP-tches have to stick together, ya know," Rick was looking directly at Ford now. "S-so, I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you run away with me, Ford?"   
Ford wasn't sure what to say at first. He was already a blushing mess, averting his gaze over to his hands that lay on his lap.   
"Well, I don't know. I've only known this galaxy, but I do know that I couldn't stand not knowing if I'd ever see you again if you left without me. So...alright, I'll go with you," Ford suddenly brought his eyes up to meet Rick's, trying to focus with the pounding headache.   
Rick cracked a smile and started laughing. "M-man, Ford. I don't know how you do it. Y-you can say such simple things and be cute w-without even trying. Haha!"   
"Hmph, usually I'd object to being called cute but...thanks I guess," Ford pouted, crossing his arms.   
Rick gingerly climbed on top of Ford, being careful of his head. "O-oh you're cute alright," Rick chuckled, lightly kissing Ford's neck.   
"W-we'll leave tonight. I'm gonna take a wild guess and s-say you have some wea-URP-pons stocked up," Rick said, bringing his face up to Ford's, a few hazelnut colored hairs fell onto the other man's brown hair.   
"The..basement," Ford muttered between gasps as Rick moved down to his collar bone. He could feel small nips around the thin skin, sending tiny sensations throughout his body.   
"I'll t-tell you what's cute is the sounds I c-can make you make out of that damn beautiful mouth," Rick whispered in his ear.   
Ford obliged by grabbing the back of Rick's shirt with both hands, pressing the other man against him.   
"Ah, Rick...I think I need to take another round of meds," Ford was grinding his teeth at the pulsating pain that was slowly intensifying.   
Rick helped him, gently placing his head back onto the pillow. "Hold t-tight, dawg. Be right b-back."   
Rick jumped from the couch and grabbed a silver pill bottle. Dispensing two white pills from the bottle and filling up a cup of water, he went back over to Ford who now had an arm draped over his face.   
"Ha, p-poor lil baby, here y-URP-ou go," he said, placing the pills in his hand and then the water.   
Ford put them in his mouth then downed the cup. He placed the arm back over his face once he was done.   
"Hey, p-pointdexter. Don't you thi-URP-nk you'll be m-more comfortable in y-your bed?" Rick asked, standing over him.   
"But you said we're leaving tonight, and that's coming up pretty soon, isn't it?" Ford mumbled.   
"Yeah, b-but let's change it to as soon as y-you can stand on your own without p-passing out..now come on," Rick sighed, holding a hand out.   
He supported Ford as they walked into the bedroom. Ford fell onto the bed in a heap. Luckily, the comforter blanket had been folded over, so Rick only needed to drape it over him. Just as Rick was about to leave the room to let Ford rest, a hand grabbed onto his arm.   
"If you don't mind, you could umm..join me," Ford stammered.   
"W-well, I suppose I d-don't have anything better to do," Rick smirked, sliding under the covers next to Ford.   
He gently lifted the glasses off of his face. "Don't f-forget to take your gl-URP-asses off, idiot. Wanna bend them all up and shit?"   
He spooned Ford, leaving a light kiss on the back of his neck.   
The two of them slept there together for the rest of the afternoon into evening. Rissah had stopped by earlier to check in on Ford and deliver some stronger meds.   
"These are pretty strong. Have Ford take two and do NOT give him anymore until he feels the throbbing pain start up again," he informed, handing a disgruntled Rick the black bottle.   
"Interesting, M-Mindsweep. Didn't th-think a goody *URP* two shoes like you would go and get some foreign meds," Rick teased, still drowsy and leaning against the door frame.   
"Well, me and the other three heroes are in touch with a few crime lords, the good ones anyway. He's actually the fourth ranked one in the ring, an Aquarion named Prototype. Just so happens that he has a human in his crew under 'mysterious circumstances.' So I got these meds through him," Rissah rattled on.   
After a bit more chit chat on crime lords and things, Rissah reformed his wings, preparing to take off. "I have some business to take care of in the Capital. Tell Ford I said hi!"   
"W-will do! And I-I'll keep those 'good crime lords' in mind for wh-when I run into trouble!" Rick shouted as the Steele took off and flew towards the city into the sky ablaze with colors of the sunset.   
Rick made his way back up to the bedroom, taking two pills from the bottle. He knelt by Ford in the darkened room.   
"Y-yo, Ford. Open up. Got s-some new meds," Rick said softly, gently pulling Ford's face towards him.   
"Wh-what.." Ford mumbled, cracking his eyes open a bit.   
Rick helped him sit up, supporting his head with one hand. "Open up," Rick stuffed the two pills into his mouth, followed by some water. "Now, swallow y-you fucking baby."   
Ford obliged, gulping the pills and water. "You know I know how to swallow pills, right?" Ford chuckled as he began to wake up.   
"Just..sh-shut up," Rick muttered, plopping himself down next to Ford.   
"Mindsweep d-delivered those. Says they should g-get rid of most of the pain. And he a-also hooked me up *URP* with some sweet cr-crime lord contacts," Rick said proudly.   
"Oh, cool. And oh yeah, it already feels much better," Ford no longer had to hold his head when he sat up. "Well, since I'm feeling better, want to begin going, ummm, wherever you're taking me?" he asked, peering down at Rick.   
"S-sure, but let's j-just spend a bit more time here before everything g-gets crazy," Rick replied, as he began straddling Ford and pushing him onto the bed.   
"Haha, okay! I don't mind. We can leave whenever," Ford chuckled as he was pushed onto the bed.   
"Hmph, that's right, biatch," Rick said as he brought his face up to Ford's.   
Their lips came together sloppily as tongue invaded mouth immediately. Ford moaned as Rick slid a hand up his thigh as he began slowly and rhythmically grinding against him. He interlaced his fingers into Ford's hair on the left side of his head, bringing their faces closer and deepening the kiss. Ford gasped as Rick slowed the grinding down even more, further pushing against his cock.   
"Ohh, you l-like that?" Rick purred into his ear.   
"Ah, ye-yeah," was all Ford could muster to say as the erection furthered and the grinding against it sent him into a storm of gasps and moans with each thrust. Rick slid his hands down to Ford's hips, giving more forceful thrusts. He rolled up Ford's shirt as he showered his neck and jawline with kisses and gentle bites. Once he felt a defined, full erection bumping through Ford's pants, Rick stopped grinding and began unzipping Ford's pants sliding the underwear out of the way, and freeing the erection.   
"H-hey, Ford. You r-ready for something different?" Rick asked, playfully stroking it.   
Ford propped himself up on his elbows, his heart still racing. "F-for what?"   
Rick grinned while pulling out a small bottle and waving it around in the air. "Got th-this baby while w-we were out shopping and wh-URP-en you weren't lookin. Let's just say it'll make...things easier."   
Rick pulled down his pants and underwear and began using the lube on his butt. "B-because I'm about to r-ride you, mother fucker," he grunted a bit as he finished up preparing himself with the lube. He steadied himself by setting his hands on Ford's shoulders and lowered his ass down to the awaiting erection. "Y-you ready?" Rick asked, wanting to ensure Ford's consent.   
"Uh, yeah. I think so," Ford replied, nervously steadying himself.   
Rick went down onto Ford's length, groaning a bit as he felt it slowly enter him. As Rick began riding him, Ford grabbed onto his hips and Rick rested his forehead on the other man's, never taking his gaze from Ford's as he began to increase the pace. Moans escaped Ford's throat, feeling the rhythmic movement of Rick's hips as well as feeling the inside of him. It sent irresistible pulses throughout his entire body. His lips quivered as he tried his best to keep eye contact with Rick.   
"Fuck, y-you're so hot, Ford," Rick whispered, licking his lips.   
Ford smiled and grabbed harder onto the top of Rick's ass, digging his nails into the soft skin. They went on like this for a bit before Ford suddenly gasped, "Rick, I-I'm going to c-cum soon!"   
Rick felt him cum inside of him. He ejaculated rather hard, feeling it eject inside of him.   
"H-hot damn," Rick gasped as he lifted himself up, feeling Ford's cock slide out of him. He then lowered himself back down, tucking Ford's length back into his underwear and resting his head on Ford's chest. Both of them were still breathing heavily, taking in all the sensations.   
"That was...amazing," Ford breathed, wrapping his arms around Rick.   
"D-don't worry. Soon, I-I'll teach you the techniques be-URP-hind anal sex a-and all its wonders," Rick replied.   
"Well, I look forward to it," Ford said shyly.   
"Hmph, I-I didn't expect s-such a saucy answer fr-URP-om you," Rick was trying his best not to burst out laughing.   
They spent a while just tangled up in one another and talking of past space adventures. Rick hadn't even bothered to pull his pants back up after riding Ford. The two of them drifted off to sleep on each other as night was beginning to set in.   
Both of them woke up in the middle of the night, energized from sleeping most of the day. Rick slipped into a gray V-neck, clipping a thigh holster on for his portal and plasma guns. Ford used a temporal displacement storage device from Rissah to hold his laptop in, which was a small cube he could easily put in a pocket. He pulled on a long sleeved fitted black shirt, gray scarf, and boots. His black trench coat he put in with his laptop in the cube.   
"N-need to cover up the love marks, huh?" Rick teased, elbowing Ford playfully.   
"Yeah, you really did a number on my neck," he chuckled as he and Rick headed down to the basement. Flicking on a switch, the room was instantly illuminated by harsh blue lights, revealing shelves of different sized guns on the back wall.   
"Oh, here. These might come in handy," Ford grabbed two dark tinted goggles, handing one to Rick.   
They then made their way over to the gun shelves, grabbing a few grenades along the way. Ford immediately took one of the large triangular shaped rifles, slinging it with a sturdy strap across his back.   
"Going f-for the big guns, eh? No w-wonder I think yo-URP-u're hot," Rick remarked, taking just one small gun to add to his holster.   
"It's one of my favorites," Ford laughed, strapping on a thigh holster loaded with two small guns, one being a rare, illegal dark matter gun.   
"Is your Aquarion eye safe and tucked away?" Ford asked after he was satisfied with the amount of weapons.   
"Yeeeup! S-so, I guess that's every-URP-thing we're gonna n-need for now. You ready?" Rick held his portal gun, getting it ready.   
"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I can always come back to visit Riss," he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.   
"A-alright! Hold onto your glasses, nerd!"   
Rick aimed the gun at a wall, the green light on top suddenly lit up. There was a flash of green light and then a swirling portal lay in front of them of the same color.   
"Wow," Ford whispered.   
Rick took him by the hand, pulling him towards the awaiting portal.   
"L-let's go, Ford."   
He closed his eyes as they walked through it. The change in air and temperature was like someone snapping their fingers. Ford opened his eyes and found they were at a space station of sorts. All different kinds of species walked about: insects, mammals, reptilians, etc. A clear dome was above them with the stars and deep vastness of space hanging there. It looked like they were at some sort of hub, like an airport. He just now realized that him and Rick were still holding hands as they walked through the crowd, their fingers intertwined leaving an extra pinky hanging because of Ford's six fingers. He could already tell he was a blushing mess.   
"F-Ford, will you relax already? It's n-not like we're *URP* having sex or anything," Rick grinned over at him. "G-geez, look around! There are s-so many o-URP-ther same sex couples here. The u-universe is a big place," Rick gestured at the crowds around them.   
Ford was just about to reply when his eyes were drawn to a huge screen at a store front. He couldn't read the alien language on the sign, but there was a video playing with two aliens.   
"Hey, Rick. What's that on that screen? It looks like those two aliens are playing..tennis or something," he pointed over to the screen.   
Rick looked over and instantly started cracking up. "Oh, y-you beautiful, innocent b-bastard," he began laughing uncontrollably. Once he managed to collect himself he said, "Ford, th-that's not tennis. Tha-URP-t's anal sex."


	5. Whatever You Say, Science Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 here we go! This chapter is mostly introducing Rick and Ford's first mission against the Federation together. The next chapter will definitely have more action and stuff in it, but enjoy some of the smut in this one, so WARNING for some smut near the end ^^

Ford stuck close to Rick as they entered a transporter to the planet that lay below them. It was much like the Aquarion transporter save for a few design differences. Aliens of multiple species stood around them. Ford kept his hand that wasn't holding onto Rick's in a pocket as he noticed a few stares. The two of them kept rather quiet, but Rick spoke up before the transporter fired up.   
"Alright, l-listen up, Ford. We're n-now in the Galactic Federation's territory. Down on that planet, w-we're gonna blow up one of their space ports. Has a lot of th-their tech in there. It'll throw those fuckers for a loop for sure!"   
"What?? We're going to blow up a building?" Ford whispered back, a concerned look on his face.   
"D-duh. We're partners in crime. D-don't be a wuss. Now let go of my hand so our p-particles don't get mixed up."   
Ford was about to retort when the transporter lit up and broke all of them down into particles, sending them down to the planet.   
The whole planet was basically one huge city. They were transported by the center citadel belonging to the Federation. It towered over the tall, dark skyscrapers of the city around it, like a huge monster looking over its domain.   
"A-alright, so I have someone we're meeting up w-with at a bar. They're gonna give us the building sch-schematics along with a p-particle bomb, so just stick by me and keep your mouth shut. I d-don't want this deal to get messed up."   
Ford silently followed Rick through back alleys that twisted and turned along the back of the gigantic buildings. Many others they passed kept to themselves, though a few eyed them suspiciously. Ford felt a few drops of sweat slide down from his temples. There was a strange pressure here. He wasn't sure if it was the gravity on the planet or something more sinister. They made their way through a few slums filled with all different kinds of aliens. Some held out containers, begging for anything. Rick pulled Ford along, "Don't g-get distracted."   
At last, they came upon the back door of a building. Through the darkness of the slums and alleys, a single light, which hung above the door, lit it up. Ford followed after Rick, bringing them into a dim and dingy bar.   
"Th-this way," Rick towed him along as they approached a figure at a table in the far corner.   
Ford tried his best not to start coughing because of the different kinds of smoke that lingered in the air. He sat down next to Rick at the table, facing the other person.   
"'Bout time you got here..who's that?" the alien pointed over to Ford, furrowing their brow.   
"Easy, Omni. He c-can be trusted. Let's j-just do the trade already"   
As Rick and Omni began conversing, Ford pulled out a small memo pad and began jotting down observations and a sketch of the alien. Omni resembled a humanoid silhouette, but their body seemed to be made entirely out of shadows or some kind of dark substance that absorbed light. They didn't have legs but a long tail like a serpent's connected to their torso, which was constantly moving, Their eyes were big and completely yellow except for faint, white pupils. They talked in a strangely normal male sounding voice but didn't have a mouth.   
"Hey, what's your 'buddy' doing over there?" Omni suddenly asked, raising a clawed finger.   
"Oh, I-I'm sorry! I just haven't encountered your species before, so I'm simply jotting down some observations and sketches," Ford replied nervously.   
"Huh..so what? You some kind of scientist?" the shadow person seemed to relax a bit, seeing that Ford wasn't a threat.   
"Uh, yes, I am!" he announced proudly.   
"W-well so am I. Shouldn't b-be anything new to you, Omni," Rick stuttered, giving Ford a look. "Can w-we get on with this trade already?"   
"Yeah, yeah...hold on," Omni muttered while pulling a small white cube along with an atom shaped device that fit in the palm of their hand.   
"Here's the schematics of the space port. It's located in the back of their ridiculous headquarters. It projects a hologram of the floor plans, which I'm sure you're familiar with, Rick. And this atom shaped device is the de-particilizer bomb," they informed while passing the two items over to Rick. "So, what do you have for me?"   
Rick sighed and pulled out the donor Aquarion eye. "Here's the p-payment. Couldn't get you the c-cash, but this should do."   
He passed the eye in its container begrudgingly over to Omni.   
"Ah, very nice. The trade is complete then," Omni said, admiring the faintly glowing eye. They then looked over to Rick and Ford. "So, I've been wondering. Are you two like together...life mates..a couple or whatever?"   
Rick leaned over on the table while pulling Ford in with an arm around his shoulders with a smug look on his face. "W-well, we have fucked a few t-times, so I suppose we're something like that."   
"Hehe..gross," Omni laughed, yellow eyes upturned in the shape of crescent moons.   
"H-hey, d-dipshit. Don't kinkshame me just because your species reproduces asexually."   
"Haha! Just joking, Rick. You should know that by now," Omni rucked the Aquarion eye into their bag and stood up from the table. "I wish the two of you the best of luck. Stick it to the Federation for me, will ya? See ya, Rick...and Ford," Omni waved while moving on their snake tail and disappearing into the smoky background of the bar.   
Ford scribbled quickly on the memo pad, finishing up a small sketch of Omni.   
"Oh, I didn't catch Omni's species," Ford looked over to Rick.   
"It's a w-weird sounding name, so they're j-just called 'shadow people.' By the way, F-Ford, you should by waaay more careful on asking peo-URP-ple about their species and shit. Y-you can easily offend someone and end up dead. Also, ch-check with me first before blurting out a binary pronoun based on their appearance or voice. G-gender can be touchy too. Basically, don't ask or say anything st-stupid and human," Rick informed, sliding the items into a new backpack.   
"Oh, alright. I guess I do have a lot to learn, but I promise I'll try to keep my mouth shut. You have my word," Ford smiled at him sincerely.   
"Uh, yeah..good," Rick stammered, a flush of red across his face.   
A waitress approached their table. She was a Merkadian, her jade colored skin shimmered with a golden glitter. She spoke in a soft, light voice, "Welcome, what can I get for you two?"   
"Two of the uh, purple ones, m-miss. Thanks," Rick replied, suspiciously polite.   
"Purple ones?" Ford asked, resting his head on a hand.   
"Tr-trust me. You'll love it," he said, leaning closer to Ford.   
It wasn't long before there were two purple colored drinks put in front of them.   
"G-go on, Ford. Give it a try," Rick coaxed, adding more alcohol to his from a flask.   
Ford gingerly sipped it. He tasted hints of something that was like vanilla mixed in with an alcohol taste. "Wow, this is pretty good!"   
"Mmhmm, the vanilla flavor comes from a similar pl-plant that Earth vanilla comes from. I know you're a light weight, s-so I got you a fruity drink."   
Rick and Ford finished their drinks with Rick telling him about some alien plants similar to a few of Earth's. They decided to slip out when Rick noticed a few eyes on them, fearing any Federation spies. Casually going through the front entrance, they went over to a motel of sorts a little ways down the street. The sky above was dark with night setting in with the vast city aglow from neon lights that lined the streets.   
"L-let's call it a night. We'll d-do some planning tomorrow, and get the d-deed done tomorrow night. S-sound like a plan?" Rick mumbled to Ford as he was getting a room.   
"And how long will you and your HUSBAND be staying for?" the computer asked.   
"You put me in as your husband?"   
"Y-yeah..that a problem?"   
Ford shook his head, laughing, "No, no. Just took me by surprise."   
"Heh, w-well some on, weirdo. W-we got a room upstairs."   
"Lead the way."   
Once inside, they immediately shed themselves of equipment. The giant plasma rifle strapped across Ford's back landed on the dusty carpet with a thud. He slipped his black jacket off, carefully hanging it along with the rifle in the closet. Once that was done, he landed on the bed with a thud, staring up at the ceiling. The room wasn't too bad, a bit dusty but the bed was decent. Rick lay by him as soon as he shed himself of the thigh holster.   
"Hey, y-you hungry?" he asked suddenly.   
"Ah, you read my mind! I could definitely eat something...erm surprise me!" Ford grinned at him sweetly.   
"Hmph, alright..gimme a second."   
The room service was quite speedy, knocking on the door within about ten minutes after Rick ordered it.   
"Mmm! Wow, this is a lot like steak! Thanks, Rick!" Ford said in between bites.   
"Uh, yeah! Ya know, anything for you, Ford," Rick swooned, giving Ford a wink.   
Ford chuckled as they finished up dinner. 

"Hey, n-nerd! You coming to bed or what?" Rick shouted over to Ford who was in the bathroom.   
He was just finishing up washing his face. The cool water felt refreshing as it ran down his face. Looking in the mirror, he gasped as he saw how scruffy he was looking.   
"Wow, I'm going to have to shave soon," he thought to himself as he felt the growing beard. His bangs were becoming long and in need of a trim. "And my hair too."   
After towel drying his face, he headed over to Rick and plopped himself down on the bed, wearing his underwear and black tank top. He laid on his side, facing Rick.   
"Rick, what do you think? Do I look like, you know, scruffy or like a hobo?" Ford asked, tracing small circles into the sheets with a finger.   
"Pfft, what? S-since when are you so self con-conscious? Well, if it's b-bothering you so much, hmm," Rick scooted right up to Ford and held his face in his hands, studying him closely. A visible blush was streaked across Ford's face. "I mean, yeah, y-you could use a hair cut soon, but i-it's not too bad. And the facial hair..that facial hair. I th-think it makes you look so fucking hot," Saying this, Rick brought his face up to Ford's so they were only inches apart.  
Just as Rick was about to kiss him, Ford lightly pushed him back from his chest. "Ummm, glasses," Ford pointed to the frames on his face.   
"O-oh, right. Wouldn't wanna mess up those sick shades," Rick said, sliding a hand down to Ford's hip.   
"Just a second," Ford quickly removed the glasses, folding them and carefully placing them on the nightstand. "Should we turn this lamp off?" Ford gestured over to the nightstand that was the only thing illuminating the room.   
"N-not until we really start getting into it," Rick slid the other hand to grasp the back of Ford's head, pulling him over to Rick's side. "Y-you're beautiful, Ford. I'd n-never lie about that. Believe me," Rick reassured, slowly stroking Ford's auburn hair.   
Ford didn't know what to say but utter a small "thanks" as his lips were quivering and eyes downcast. Rick chuckled as their lips met. The kisses were slow and tender Rick clenching onto Ford's hair in a fist as he pushed up against Ford's lips hard, letting plenty of tongue sneak in. Ford's hands grabbed onto the back of Rick's shirt pulling him right up against him.   
"Scruffy is cute, Ford," Rick rested his forehead against Ford's while lightly stroking the side of his face.   
"I know. It's hard to explain, but for some reason, I feel like I should...look good for you, you know?" Ford mumbled.   
"Look good for me? Are you serious? Y-you look so f-fucking sexy right now. You're all I-I could ever ask for, so st-stop being such a dumb ass," Rick reassured with a direct gaze into Ford's eyes.   
Ford cracked a smile while blushing profusely. "Thanks, Rick," was all he could manage to mutter.   
They made out slowly and sweetly after that, Rick running his fingers through Ford's hair. Eventually, Rick nestled up to Ford, resting his head in the crook of the other man's neck.   
"Are y-you fine with stopping here for t-tonight? We c-can make up for it tomorrow with s-some sloppy morning sex or s-something," Rick yawned, pulling himself closer to Ford.   
"Sure. Sounds good to me. I'm rather tired myself," Ford said, cradling Rick next to him with an arm.   
"Night, nerd," Rick murmured before drifting off.   
Ford laughed to himself as he reached over and shut off the lamp, enveloping both of them in darkness.   
"Night, Rick," he whispered, leaving a light peck on Rick's forehead. 

Ford slowly opened his eyes as he began to wake up. A few faint rays of light filtered through the blinds into the room. As he woke up, he noticed he was the only one in the bed except for a small note sitting on the other side. Grabbing it, he brought it close to his face to read it.   
"Hey, dumb ass! Thought I should probably leave a note so you don't freak out waking up alone. Omni called me earlier saying he had a few more things and information to convey to me to make sure our mission is successful. Shouldn't take too long. Just stay in bed until I get back. I still have to keep my promise of some awesome morning sex, remember? So sit tight, buttercup.   
-Rick"   
Ford grinned, placing the note on the nightstand. "Well, I should at least not have morning breath," he thought as he got up and walked over to the bathroom. He took what looked to be a toothbrush of some kind and proceeded to brush his teeth. After a few minutes of doing that along with washing his face, Ford returned to the bed, his glasses still sitting on the nightstand next to the note.   
When Rick returned, Ford was lying on the bed, intently reading a magazine.   
"S-sup, bitch? I'm back," Rick plopped his bag on the floor, which was now weighed down with some more equipment.   
"Oh, welcome back, Rick," Ford said, closing the magazine and placing it back in the drawer.   
Right after ditching the pack, Rick purposefully fell right on top of Ford. "M-man that damn thing was heavy," he sighed.   
"You know you could've woken me up to help you. I wouldn't have minded," Ford said while wrapping his arms around Rick's waist.   
"Nah, I d-didn't wanna wake the sleeping beauty," Rick replied smugly.   
He then began rolling up and slipping off Ford's tank top, helping it slip it over his head. Ford, in turn, aided Rick in taking off his gray v-neck.   
"Y-you ready for this?" Rick whispered in Ford's ear.   
"I-I think so," he replied before Rick began caressing his neck and collar bone area with kisses.   
Ford moaned with each one, gripping Rick's waist tighter. They kissed deeply, tasting each other's mouths and feeling the skin on skin contact that sent mini rushes through Ford. After a few minutes, Rick suddenly broke the kiss, ever so slowly pulling his lips away from Ford's, never breaking eye contact. He began to slip Ford's underwear off, tugging them down his legs and onto the floor. Rick gingerly kissed around Ford's hips while gently stroking Ford's hardening cock.   
"S-so, how do you want it?" he asked, resting his chin on the soft skin.   
"Wh-wh-what?" Ford gasped, breathing heavily.   
"As cl-clueless as ever when it c-comes to sex I see. I m-mean a blow job, a full on b-butt fucking, handjob, th-that kind of stuff," he said, lightly tracing Ford's hip bones.   
"Uh..the butt..sex..I think," Ford stammered nervously.   
Rick grinned, trying to stifle a laugh. "Whatever you say, science bitch."


	6. Let Go of the Six Fingered Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back! Lots of action in this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Added another cameo of one of my alien oc's to add a character.

Ford watched the morning light glint against Rick's skin, some sweat making it sparkle. They were both lying on either side of the bed, still breathing hard.   
"Well, wh-what'd you think of that?" Rick asked in between breaths.   
"That was..amazing," Ford replied, gazing over at Rick.   
"Mmm..glad I'm s-satisfying you and your sweet ass," Rick winked at him.   
Once he caught his breath, Rick got up and retrieved the hologram blue prints they received from Omni.   
"Alright, s-since it's getting into the afternoon, we should go over the plan for tonight."   
Rick pressed a black button on the side of the device, causing it to display the layout of the space port in a pink hologram. Ford scooted next to Rick on the bed.   
"S-so, we'll be entering through a service entrance on the side of the b-building. From there, we're gonna plant the b-bombs on all four sides of the main hangar as well as the m-main control room. Omni promised m-me that they'll have the security s-system down for about an hour starting at 20:00, giving us an hour w-window to plant all the bombs. There'll be some guards, so we'll n-need our guns. Just follow my l-lead, and you'll be fine."   
"Sounds pretty straight forward, but I'm guessing it's not going to be as easy as you say," Ford said, looking over at Rick.   
"Yeah, th-these things can go south real fast sometimes. B-but don't fret, you have me to pr-protect you. I'll kill any fucker that tries to hurt you, especially s-since I'm sure they'd be interested in a h-human with a rare mutation," Rick peered down at Ford's six fingers.   
"Yeah, I'll just stick by you. Well, I've never bombed a building before..should be pretty interesting," Ford placed his hand on Rick's.   
"Aw, shit! We g-got ourselves a virgin terrorist over here! And b-believe me, these bitches deserve it. We may e-even see a few of their a-atrocities tonight," Rick shut down the hologram and began calibrating the bombs.   
"So, what did Omni need to give you earlier this morning?" Ford yawned, sitting at the edge of the bed.   
"An i-important contact. A cr-crime lord from the Aurorus systems th-that could serve as the distraction we need for this mission to be successful. W-we'll be meeting him a lil before we start," Rick replied, checking in on the weapons and ammo they had.   
"Crime lord, huh? What species?"   
"Sagittair. And a pretty hot piece of ass, oh s-sorry. I shouldn't say that. They've been sexualized e-enough. B-but yeah, his name's Kyle McCallister, 2nd ranked cr-crime lord," Rick muttered, sifting through the supplies. "W-well, we should have basically all w-we need. God, I n-need a shower..wanna take one with me?" Rick flashed Ford a snarky smile.   
"Well, um, I suppose so..saving water and all," Ford stammered.   
"Alright, Fordsy, let's go. I-I'll show you how to properly prepare for a raid," Rick purred, taking Ford by the hand to the bathroom.   
Ford flinched as the hot water hit his skin. There was a main shower head and three other jets on the other tiled walls around them, hitting them with water from all sides. Ford moaned slightly as he felt Rick's wet skin sliding against him. The hot water made Ford's pale skin turn red. Rick kept his face close to Ford's as he gently lathered his hair with shampoo.   
"Aww, y-you still get flustered around me? How cute," Rick cooed as he pushed Ford back a bit to rinse his hair. He then turned around and back right up into Ford, passing the shampoo bottle. "Your turn."   
Ford tried his best to keep his hands steady as he worked the lather into Rick's dark brown hair. "Mmm, yeah..those six fingers feel nice. Y-you should get paid to give people h-head massages, Ford," Rick moaned, leaning even further onto the other man. As soon as he had all of it rinsed out, Rick literally pounced on him, causing Ford to hit one of the tiled walls. The sudden feel of the cool tile against his hot skin caused him to gasp. Rick gingerly held Ford's throat with a hand to pin him up against the wall. A jet gushed hot water behind Ford as his body blocked it. Their lips came together sloppily, Ford pressing Rick up to him by grabbing onto his hips. Rick began playfully biting onto Ford's bottom lip as their lips would part and come back together again.   
"God, y-you taste so good," Rick moaned, clamping his hand a bit tighter around Ford's throat.   
Rick had been working up a slow grinding motion against Ford's cock. Ford bit his lip as he could feel the climax coming. He arched his back a let a long groan escape his throat as he came. Rick licked his lips as he watched him climax. They continued to passionately make out until the steam and heat from the shower made it too hot.   
Rick tossed Ford a towel as they climbed out. They both stood in front of the mirror, Rick brushing his teeth and Ford staring at his facial hair.   
"Hey, Rick. Do you think I should shave this?" Ford asked.   
"A-are you kidding? Did y-you not hear me before, dumbass? Th-that growing beard you got going on is s-so sexy. I mean, k-keep it trimmed but damn no, I l-love it," Rick answered, pulling Ford next to him. He planted a kiss on Ford's cheek before heading towards the bedroom.   
"W-well, I better get dressed. And you should too!"   
Rick slipped on his usual v-neck and skinny jeans combo, and Ford with his black turtleneck and pants. The turtleneck also hid the bruises from Rick as well. They spent the rest of the afternoon buying extra plasma canisters for the guns and getting some lunch. Rick held Ford's hand while they walked about the downtown area, causing Ford to have a permanent hint of blush on his face the whole time. They stopped back at the hotel as the gigantic sun began to set, bathing the city in a pinkish light to load up everything they needed. The sky had darkened to hues of deep indigo as they headed for the space port. They kept to the busy shopping district lit by neon signs everywhere right by the towering citadel and space port. All of a sudden, a phone Rick had on him began ringing.   
"Fucking finally," Rick muttered, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Yo, McCallister, r-right?" "Y-yeah, my partner and I are right b-by the shady bar on the corner." "A-alright, see your sweet ass soon."   
Ford gave Rick a questioning look. "What? McCallister knows I-I'm joking. He'll be here in a few minutes."   
As they waited, Ford thought back to Sagittairs: blazing red, curly hair, eyes in shades of green, ivory skin, super tall and muscular, ability to super heat their bones.   
"Th-there he is! Heyyy, Kyle!" Rick bumped Ford, interrupting his thoughts.   
A tall red head approached them in a tie and suspenders get up and zero-G boots that glowed a faint blue. "Well, I'm guessing you're Rick and uh, who's this?" Kyle spoke in a light and fair voice, looking down at the two humans.   
"Th-this is Ford. W-we're what people would call 'lovers.' S-so, anyway, you ready for this?"   
"Nice to meet you, Ford. Name's Kyle McCallister, second ranked crime lord of the Aurorus Systems. And hell yeah, dude! I'm ready to stick it to those Federation bastards!" Rick and Kyle talked excitedly.   
After a few minutes, Kyle looked down at a watch. "Ah, just about 20:00. Let's get over to the service door to make the most of Omni's window of opportunity," Kyle grabbed them both by the shoulders and led them over behind a pile of boxes by the door. "That door's going to open in a few seconds. You two ready?"   
"As l-long as you got our backs, McCallister, I-I'm not worried at all," Rick replied as he ruffled Ford's hair. "Just st-stick by us, Fordsy."   
"Alright, 3..2...1..go!"   
All three of them bolted as the door slid open, revealing a dark hallway illuminated by red glowing lights. Ford followed behind Rick and Kyle, keeping a hand by his thigh holster. His auburn eyes shifted around as they wound their way through the hallways to the main hangar. Oddly enough, they spotted no guards as they passed through. At last, they entered the main hangar. It was a gigantic dome like interior structure with tons of different kinds of space craft parked all around. The red lights reflected against Ford's glasses as he gazed around in awe of the sheer size of the place.   
"You'll need three bombs for this room, right?" Kyle asked.   
"Y-yeah and one for the control room."   
"Okay, I'll take care of placing the bombs around this room. It should be fast with my zero-G boots. You and Ford take care of the control room. We'll meet back here by the hallway. Sound like a plan?"   
"Hmph..well I see you didn't become a crime lord for your looks," Rick teased. "S-sounds good to me. See y-you in a bit. Come o-URP-n, Ford!" Rick dragged Ford along as they headed for another hallway on the other wall.   
Ford looked back at Kyle to see his boots suddenly glowing light blue and lifting him up off the ground a bit. He turned his attention back over to Rick as they entered a similar looking hallway.   
"S-sorry, but we're gonna have to cl-climb up the stairs," Rick informed as he grabbed Ford by the wrist and guided him behind him to the stair well. They bolted down another hallway on the second floor; however, this time, a huge door was at the end of it.   
"Th-there's the control room..almost there," Rick said, squeezing Ford's hand.   
The control room had three rows of computers along with a blank main screen that hung overhead by the window overlooking the main hangar. They could see Kyle zipping around and placing the bombs. Rick set down the last one right in the middle of teh room. The display lit up as he calibrated it and linked it to the others. It emitted a tiny beep as it confirmed its link with the detonator. Ford shifted around nervously, keeping his hands by the harness around his chest, prepared to pull the rifle to the front at a moment's notice.   
"Aaand, done!" Rick said, waltzing over to Ford. "L-loosen up, Ford! Y-you look like the fucking Gunslinger r-right now. Come on, l-let's head back to-GET DOWN!"   
Rick shoved Ford to the side as he quickly pulled out his plasma pistol and shot at a figure in the doorway. "Fuck, I-I think we got a snitch," Rick spat, kicking at the fallen alien. All of a sudden, several alarms began to sound, blaring in the two humans' ear drums. "Shit! C-come on, we need to go!"   
Rick pulled Ford behind him as they sprinted back into the main hangar. Just as they got back in, a shot from a plasma gun just missed Rick's head, grazing the side of his cheek. He whipped Ford around behind a space ship.   
"Keep your head down," Rick ordered through gritted teeth.   
Peering out from the ship, they saw a group of flying insects as well as tall, four armed aliens of some kind in the middle of the hangar. "This is the Galactic Police. Give yourselves up, terrorists, and your pain will be minimal."   
Just as they announced this, Kyle skidded past them, firing rapidly at them. "Take this, Federation dogs!" Several of his shots hit their mark, leaving most of the insects sputtering and coughing up a green fluid. The four armed officers took a few shots and ran at Kyle. The Sagittair expertly maneuvered around them, using the boots and nailing them with heated up uppercuts and groin kicks. He left most of them kneeling and groaning in pain as he made his way over to Rick and Ford. Just as he approached them, several shots went through his chest and head, causing some red blood splatter on the craft. Even so, he managed to use his momentum to slide under the craft to the two humans. He kneeled and held his head as blood dripped from his wounds.   
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay" Ford crawled over to Kyle.   
A grin crossed Kyle's face as he looked up at them. It was apparent now that the bones by the wounds were glowing a light orange. Ford could clearly make out the skull beneath the skin. "Ford, I'm a super alpha species. I'll heal from this in no time. To me, they're minor wounds," Kyle chuckled.   
"Alright, e-enough with the science lesson! We gotta figure out h-how to get the fuck out of here. A-any brilliant ideas?"   
"I'm guessing the portal gun's not an option?" Ford asked.   
"Naw, th-they're pumping out a m-magnetic field of some sort. B-believe me, if I could use it, I would've had us outta here ages ago," Rick grumbled.   
"How about you guys just use me as a shield, and we force our way out? That's how I usually get most of my jobs done when things turn out like this," Kyle added in.   
"N-not a bad plan, but l-let's tweak it a bit. Y-you distract them and head for the way we came. Ford and I will head f-for the hangar exit. Probably best we separate to throw them off. As we're exiting, I-I'll hit the detonator. Got it?"   
Kyle stood up to his full height of seven feet. The burn mark from the exit wound on his forehead was completely healed. "Let's do this, Sanchez. Ride or die, baby!" He skidded out on his zero-G boots, gun blazing in rapid fire shots as he zoomed over to the officers. "Come at me, fuckers!"   
"C-come on, Ford. We gotta make the most of his distraction."   
Ford followed Rick in a zig zag pattern between the ships. Several shots whirred past them as their figures were spotted. Just as they passed a pile of metal boxes, Ford spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye as they went out into the open, heading toward the hangar exit. He was about to whirl his rifle around when he saw the gun light up and a sharp sting in his left shoulder.   
"Rick!" he desperately shouted before tripping over his feet and falling to the ground.   
He slid a bit and yelped as a boot stomped right onto his injured shoulder. He squinted his eyes to see a pink skinned officer standing above him. He groaned as they grinded their boot deeper into his shoulder.   
"Mmm, such a delightful look of pain on your face. I'm gonna have fun torturing you," they licked their lips and were about to reach down to grab a handful of Ford's hair when Rick shouted, "H-hey, dickhole! Pay attention!"   
He shot once, landing a clean head shot. Ford watched as the officer's pale yellow eyes went blank, and they fell to the floor. Ford propped himself up with his good arm and let Rick help him up.   
"C-come on, let's finish this," Rick said, supporting Ford by wrapping one arm around him as they ran for the exit.   
As soon as they passed through to the outside, Rick immediately pressed the main button on the detonator. He could hear the bombs within start ringing a high pitched siren before the explosions started. They were a strange blue color as they began swallowing up the entire space port. Rick and Ford took cover by lying flat on the pavement, Rick lying on top of Ford to protect him from any debris. He could already feel warm blood seeping through Ford's black turtleneck.   
"Rick..my shoulder's really hurting, and I'm starting to feel faint," Ford had to concentrate in order to speak clearly.   
"D-don't worry! We're ou-URP-t of their magnetic field. Sh-should be able to use the portal gun now. N-now where the fuck is Kyle?"   
Rick peered over at the other side of the exploding space port to see Kyle skating through the oncoming blue flames that were taking out the cops behind him. With one hard kick, he was over by Rick and Ford in a few seconds. They watched as bright blue flames climbed higher into the night sky, even threatening to spread to the citadel. They could hear the faint sirens of fire vehicles in the distance.   
"Good luck putting out this fire, right?" Kyle grinned over at Rick.   
HA, yeah! We can joke later. F-Ford needs immediate medical c-care on his shoulder, c-come on, For-"   
Rick looked over in shock as he saw Ford being held with an electric baton to this throat. This cop looked nearly exactly the same as the one Rick had shot through the head: bright pink, scaly skin, yellow eyes, black hair, along with pale pink fins. She forcibly held Ford's arm attached to his injured shoulder behind his back.   
"I'm afraid this one's coming with me. After all, we need at least one of you to make an example of," her voice took on a mocking tone.   
"W-wait a minute. Didn't I-I just kill you?"   
"Oh, that was my twin sister. It's alright. I didn't like her very much anyway. So, thanks for that!" she laughed cruelly.   
Rick began stepping towards her, portal gun in one hand and the pistol in the other. "You let him go right now, or I-I swear I'll blow your brains out just l-like your sister."   
"Oh? But you wouldn't want to hurt your adorable little mate here, now would you?"   
She held Ford closer to her. Ford could feel the prickling of the electric current by the soft skin of his neck. She forced his arm harder against his back, causing him to yell out in pain. The dark stain on his shirt began to grow even bigger. Nevertheless, Rick continued to aim his fun at the cop. The expression on his face grew more intense with rage building up. He gritted his teeth and said, "Let go of the six fingered nerd now, or I'll shoot you in the leg and have this crime lord over here beat the shit out of you until y-your lungs collapse and you ch-choke on your own blood."   
She gave Rick a look of utter defiance and proceeded to jab Ford in the neck with the baton, causing him to spasm and scream at the searing pain. At the same time, Rick took a single shot, which went straight through the cop's kneecap making her instantly collapse to the ground and taking Ford with her.


	7. All This Destruction and Killing is Really Turning Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote this pretty fast like faster than usual, so here you guys go! Warning for violent scenes in this one, so you have been warned! Thanks for all the feedback and kudos and everything! It really warms my nerd heart *^^*

Ford fell to the ground and could've sworn he heard something crack. Even as he lay there, his limbs still shook and spasmed from the electric shock He felt as though all his skin was burning. It stung with a static like feeling throughout his entire body. He tried yelling out for Rick but only managed an inaudible whimper. Ford could only watch as the scaled officer lunged at Rick pulling out a blade from a side pocket even after her kneecap had been shot. Blood gushed from it, pooling onto the ground. Rick skillfully dodged the knife and gave her a swift kick right to the injured knee. She cried out as the bone snapped off from the joint. Before she fell to the ground again, Rick grabbed her by her shirt collar and whirled her over to Kyle.   
"Give her hell, McCallister!"   
As Kyle grabbed her head, he super heated the bones in his hand, causing the cop's scales to sizzle.   
"You bastards! You're going to pay for this!" she desperately shouted before Kyle slammed her head into the ground. As he proceeded to beat the shit out of her, Rick ran over to Ford's side.   
"F-Ford! Shit, can y-you hear me?" Rick gingerly cupped Ford's cheek, not wanting to move him.   
He looked up at Rick and gave a faint smile, his glasses askew. "H-how's your pain level? T-tell me what hurts," Rick held Ford's hand in his, gently stroking his palm.   
"E...everthing, basically," Ford managed to cough out.   
"D-don't worry. I-I'll have Kyle carry you, and we'll g-get you outta here."   
Rick looked over at the sounds of the cop sputtering and coughing. Kyle stood over her, his fists and boots coated in blood. The officer was collapsed on the ground, blood spilled from her mouth as she tried to talk. Rick left Ford's side for a moment, loading the pistol and standing over the fallen officer. "Alright, I-I'm gonna put y-you out of your misery, but th-this is what you get for hurting Ford," he aimed the gun right at her head. She sputtered a strained laugh, groaning as more blood gushed out.   
"Your butt buddy's suffering isn't through yet. Hehe...I tagged him before you shot my knee. They should be transporting him any second now, you idiots," she laughed hoarsely but was instantly silenced by a shot through her head. Her writhing limbs and heaving chest ceased movement.   
"T-tagged? What in the hell d-does that mean?"   
Kyle suddenly gasped, "Rick! Over there! Something's happening to Ford!"   
Rick shifted his gaze over to Ford and saw him being encased in some sort of clear bubble marked with the insignia of the Federation.   
"No!" Rick began sprinting over to Ford but him and Kyle were blown back as the bubble launched itself into the air and took off towards the citadel. Rick knelt on the ground, staring up at the distant bubble in utter shock as it flew past the blue flames of the burning space port. Kyle spotted distant sirens approaching and pulled Rick to his feet.   
"Rick, we need to get out of here. This place will be swarming with cops soon. We're going to save Ford, alright? But we won't be any use to him if we get caught too."   
"I-I know. Let's go then," Rick muttered, cursing under his breath.   
Him and Kyle ran across the landing strip into a small neighborhood that was nearby. The wailing of sirens echoed throughout the area as the blue flames climbed higher into the sky. 

Ford opened his eyes, looking up at a ceiling. He was surprised to find the aching pain that was all over his body gone. The only part that still ached a bit was his left shoulder, which was wrapped up in bandages. His arms were shackled above his head. Trying to move his legs, he found that they were shackled to the table as well. The room was what looked to be some kind of lab. Beakers of different shapes and sizes dotted the tables by the walls. To his right, there was a screen displaying a skeletal structure, like an X-Ray.   
"Wait a minute..that's my x-ray," Ford thought. He began desperately struggling against his restraints as he realized he was in a lab on an observation table.   
"What do they want with me? Are they going to dissect me?" these worrying thoughts passed through his mind.   
He suddenly stopped struggling as he saw two figures enter the room. "Oh, looks like it's awake." Two giant bipedal insects approached him wearing white lab coats. "Subject apprehended from the bombing of the space port. Species unknown, but it is a warm blooded evolved mammal with a sixth digit on each hand. I'll just put that down as an anomaly. And man, that officer really did a number on it. We had to use the heavy duty stuff to heal it. Oh, yeah, and subject also seems to have a metal plated skull, making imaging of the brain..difficult. Anyway, I need to finish filling out the observation chart before the interrogator gets here. I don't want to be around for that." The scientist began poking and prodding at Ford and writing things down on a form. He could hear him muttering things under his breath: "bipedal, mammalian, warm blooded, corrective lenses needed, extra digit mutation.." He shined a bright light in Ford's eyes, causing him to flinch. "Brown eye color, fair complexion, dark brown hair.." They also took skull and body measurements. After a while, heavy footsteps were heard approaching the door.   
"Shit, the Interrogator! Grab the stored charts and let's get out of here!"   
Both of them nearly screamed as the door slammed open and a silver skinned person with black markings stretching over their skin entered the room. She looked at the scientists menacingly. "I trust you two insects are done in here," she spoke in a suspiciously nice sounding voice. She wore a black vest with the Federation's insignia on it and had short red hair in a pixie cut. She waltzed over by the table Ford was strapped to.   
"Y-yes, Interrogator Im! We were just leaving actually. He's all yours!" the two of them began heading for the door.   
She waited for them to leave before pressing a button on the console, which began to transform the table. The shackles on his wrists rose up and moved his arms down to his sides and secured them there. A bunch of different tools and devices rose out from under the table and spread out on the sides. The table itself tilted itself up so that Ford was upright and facing the silver skinned female.   
"There! Now we can see each other properly. So, what's your name? I'd like to know before I begin the interrogation," she said as she looked at something on the screen.   
"Um..I'm Ford," he muttered.   
"Ah, an interesting name. Well, my name is Im. And you're going to tell me where your little terrorist friends are and how we can find them. You'll also tell me why you and your pals bombed the space port. We take acts of terrorism very seriously, I'm afraid. And if you're a good little six fingered mammal, and tell me all that right now, I won't have to inflict any pain. I mean, I love torture, but you should just make it easier on yourself. So, what'll it be?" she said all of this with a smile on her face and a disturbingly kind sounding voice. Ford could feel sweat beginning to build up at the back of his neck.   
"I-I won't. I can't betray them like that. As for the bombing, all I can say is that we did it as an act of defiance, but that's all I know," Ford stammered. He could feel himself shake a bit.   
"Hmm..so sorry, but that's not good enough. Hehe, let's start this! I'll start with some electricity then we'll move on to something more physical if you still remain stubborn, mmhmm."   
With a pull of a lever, two rubber nodes attached to Ford's temples. "And here..we..go." Ford stiffened as jolts rushed through his body. The spasms were so powerful, he couldn't even cry out. He could only grit his teeth as his back was forced into an arch and limbs forcibly stretched out due to the current. Im held the button down for a good few seconds. Once the current was turned off, Ford's body immediately relaxed, leaving him gasping for air and coughing. Im was now standing right in front of him with a huge grin on her face.   
"I can already tell you're gonna be quite the stubborn one. Excellent, now how about these cute little extra fingies you got?" she grabbed Ford's sixth pinkies on each hand. "Now, tell me what I want to know." Ford just stared her down, still breathing hard. She smiled wildly as she slowly bent the pinkies back and snapped them. Ford nearly cried out but managed to keep the scream in his throat, throwing his head back against the table.   
"Yes, yes..ah I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours, Ford. Let's up the pain a bit, unless you have something you want to tell me," she panted, about to pull another lever.   
"I..have nothing to say to you," Ford grunted in between pained breaths.   
A pulsating pain emanated from his broken fingers.   
"Hehe..brave I'll give you that. But you'll find that the ones who try to be heroes here are the ones that suffer the most. I can guarantee that if you die here, it'll be nice and slow. Now..here we go!"   
Red lasers shot out from overhead, going through different parts of Ford's body: the healing shoulder, left thigh, right of his torso, and calf on his right leg. This time, Ford let out a scream as he felt the lasers burning through his skin. The beams were moved ever so slowly,etching their way across his skin and ripping the fabric of his clothing. The searing pain caused his limbs to shake.   
"Ah, what a beautiful sight and sound..like a chorus!" Im purred. "This method is absolutely perfect. It inflicts a burning pain like no other, but you won't bleed out because the heat instantly cauterizes your blood vessels."   
Ford lowered his head as he tried to manage the pain, trying desperately to take his mind somewhere else. Suddenly, Im grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head up. He whimpered as she held his hair tightly.   
"No daydreaming here. This is an interrogation," she whispered in his ear cruelly.   
As the beams intensified, Ford desperately shook his arms and legs against the shackles. His brain and senses were overloaded with pain.   
"Please..please stop!" he screamed, his voice cracking.   
Im waited another thirty seconds, watching Ford thrash around and struggle before shutting off the lasers before they reached any vital spots as they moved. Ford was left with a bunch of rips in his shirt and pants, the skin a deep scarlet, nearly purple where the lasers had burned it. His head drooped down in exhaustion as Im let go of his hair. She put her face right up to his, grabbing his face with one hand and forcing him to look at her.   
"Where..are..the others?" she sang.   
F-f-fuck you," Ford managed to say, spitting some bloody saliva at her.   
"Hmm..I just remembered. You have a metal plate encasing your entire skull. Quite impressive. I hardly get to do stuff with magnets, so let's give it a try, shall we?"   
She threw Ford's head to the side. Where the lasers had burned him still pulsated with a burning pain. Im set up two huge magnets by the sides of his head. Without warning, she turned both of them on. The two strong magnets both attracted the metal plate, causing it to tug his head in two different directions. Ford cried out as he felt his brain being pulled like this. He struggled even with his beat up body cringing in pain with each muscle movement. He twisted around so much, the burn holes began to bleed with blood vessels opening up. It dripped down his clothing to the floor below. The sight of it seemed to excite the Interrogator even further. Some blood began to drip from his ears as the magnets began causing strain on the skull and brain. Im only laughed as Ford bled out further. 

Rick tapped his foot impatiently as him and Kyle waited in front of the citadel. The sky was back to the usual deep purple twilight as the fire crews finally put out the blue flames.   
"Wh-what the fuck is taking O-Omni so long? I-I wanna rush in there and rescue Ford b-before they start torturing him," Rick complained, taking a swig from his flask.   
"He should be here any minute. I mean, we only called him a few minutes ago," Kyle replied, his fists and clothes were still splattered with blood. Just as Rick was about to complain more, Omni popped up from the shadows, stress and worry filled their yellow eyes. "Are you two okay? I'm so so sorry. Someone must've gotten tipped off about our plan, and the no security window failed. So, you said they took Ford to the citadel?"   
"Y-yeah..an interrogation room I'm sure. You kn-know how they operate."   
"The top floor then. They always want to keep their dark secrets away from prying eyes. The top floor's the only one with no windows besides the basement obviously, but I know for sure they're on the top floor," Omni informed. "Also, did you murder someone again, Kyle?"   
Kyle crossed his arms and smiled proudly. "Actually, Rick was the one that shot the cop in the head. I just beat the shit out of her. She hurt Ford, so yeah, I'd say she deserved it."   
"N-not to mention working f-for the Fe-URP-deration...anyways, enough chit chat. L-let's save Ford," Rick added in.   
"And how do you propose we just 'break in' to the citadel" Omni did a raised eyebrow look.   
"That's where I come in, babes. Hold tight!"   
Without warning, Kyle grabbed both Rick and Omni and loaded up his zero-G boots to the highest level.   
"Kyle, wh-what the fuck??"   
"Here we come, Ford!" Kyle triumphantly shouted before kicking off the ground as hard as he could, launching them into the air. Rick and Omni desperately clung onto Kyle, screaming as they were launched right through the window of the floor below the top one. Kyle sheltered the other two from the glass as they rolled into a hallway.   
"Ah, l-let go of me! You're burning up!" Rick pushed himself away from Kyle as the Sagittair's skin heated up due to the bones healing the injuries from the glass.   
Many scientists had been roaming the halls and began running around frantically at the disgruntled human, the furious shadow person, and the blood splattered Sagittair.   
"I'll cover from the front. You two stay behind me. We'll move in a triad formation. It'll be kill and go for anyone that stands in our way. Got it?" Omni relayed the quick plan to them. Rick and Kyle nodded, getting into position behind Omni.   
"Lead the way," Kyle gave Omni a thumbs up.   
They sprinted for the transporter leading to the top floor. A few tried to stop them, brandishing different weapons at them, but these were quickly silenced by Omni extending his claws right through their brains. Kyle as the power house would shove people out of the way, causing them to fly into walls. Rick rapid fired at anyone that came close with his pistol. The three of them left a trail of bleeding aliens of various species behind them.   
At last, they made it to the top floor, which was suspiciously quiet. There were no guards around but several hallways of rooms.   
"I'm guessing they're all sound proofed by how quiet it is out here. Probably best we split up and search," Omni turned towards them, about to morph into the shadows to move quicker. Rick and Kyle nodded and gave a thumbs up.   
"Let's do this, McCallister. I-if you find h-him first, like the cop, beat the shit out of wh-whoever's hurting him," Rick said, furrowing his brow.   
"You got it, bro," Kyle flashed him a smile and flew down a hallway with his boots, leaving a blue trail. 

Ford thought his head was going to split in two before Im suddenly turned off the magnets.   
"Can't have you going unconscious now, six fingers. So, I'll ask the question again-" she was cut off by a sharp voice from a radio. "This is a warning for all interrogators on the top floor. Three terrorists have broken in and are currently on the top floor. Grab your weapons and prepare for a potential attack. These individuals are highly dangerous."   
"Well, well, well. Looks like your friends have come to rescue you. How fortunate. Hehe."   
Just as she was about to pull her gun, the door busted open and a shot was fired that went straight through her chest. She coughed up a bit of blood before collapsing to the floor. Rick ran into the room, staring up at Ford in utter horror. Blood ran down his burn wounds, mouth, and ears. Ford forced himself to look up, smiling faintly. "I knew you'd come for me," Ford whispered, hacking up more blood.   
"Ford, n-no! Hold on, I-I'll get you out of there," Rick ran over to the console and quickly found the release switch. Free of the shackles, Ford fell to the ground, groaning as he tried to get up. The Interrogator was still sputtering and bleeding out on the floor. Rick gave her a hard kick to the ribs as he ran over to Ford. He gently held Ford in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.   
"Sh-shit, Ford. Wh-what did they do to you?" there was clear rage in Rick's voice but he looked like he was on the verge of tears.   
"I'm just..so glad you're here. I know it still may be too soon for me to say this but..I think I really..love you," Ford said faintly. He could feel himself drifting off.   
"Shit, y-you're not gonna die on me..just h-hold on," Rick gingerly laid him down on the floor while he searched the Interrogator.   
"I-I know you bastards c-carry a regenerative serum of s-some kind," Rick muttered. The dying Im looked up at him and smiled. "You must be the same species as him..interesting," she said almost inaudibly.   
"Ah, y-yes here we go!" Rick pulled a compact syringe from her vest pocket. He ran over to Ford and ever so gently rested his head in his lap.   
"Sorry, b-baby. This m-may hurt a bit."   
"There isn't much that can hurt me right now. Promise," Ford gazed up at him.   
One of the lenses of his glasses was cracked due to the magnets used on him. Rick jabbed the needle into the side of Ford's neck, injecting a purple substance into him. Ford's body jolted a bit as it entered into his bloodstream and cells. Rick tried his best to comfort him by stroking his hair and resting his forehead against Ford's. After a few seconds, Ford's body relaxed and the color returned to his cheeks. The wounds quickly clotted and healed, the swelling of his brain decreasing back to normal. Ford found that he could sit up with ease and turned around to face Rick. He couldn't help but grin as he hugged Rick tightly and sobbed.   
"Rick..thank you. I love you so much! I seriously thought I was a goner, and that I'd never see you again," heavy sobs made him shutter as Rick held him.   
"I love you too. It's okay now. I'm here." Rick gently stroked Ford's head with one hand and rubbed his back with the other until Ford calmed down. Ford moved his face right in front of Rick's and kissed him with no hesitation. Rick kissed him back with just as much passion. Both suddenly stopped when they heard Kyle shout, "Hey, you found him! Nice!" They looked over to see Kyle and Omni standing in the doorway.   
"Glad to see you're both alright. Don't mean to interrupt this happy moment, but this place is going to be swarming with guards soon. We better get going," Omni said.   
Rick helped Ford to his feet by holding onto his hands. "Y-you alright now?"   
"Yeah, I think so. But how are we going to get out of here exactly?" Ford asked, holding Rick's hand as they approached Kyle and Omni.   
"Oh, l-leave that to me. I j-just so happen to have a few gr-grenades that can blow up this fl-floor," Rick held a handful from his pocket.   
Micro grenades, yes! That's just what we need. Let's go spread these out, Omni!"   
They both took a few each and spread them out around the hallways. They met up with Rick and Ford by a wall that lead to the outside. Rick brandished his portal gun. "L-let's do this, bitches!"   
Rick and Kyle shot a hole through the wall, then Rick shot a portal right outside. Just as they all jumped through it, Rick hit the remote, detonating all the grenades at the same time. The portal dropped them all off a little ways outside the citadel. They watched as the top floor blew up in flames, lighting up the night sky once again. Rick pressed himself up against Ford, their faces inches apart.   
"M-man, all this destruction and k-killing is really t-turning me on," Rick hinted, grabbing Ford's ass.   
"Yeah..me too," Ford smiled and brought his lips to Rick's not hesitating with the tongue.   
Rick moaned as he felt part of Ford's growing beard scratch against his lips. They passionately made out as the top of the citadel went up in flames.


	8. I'm Such A Mess Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this new chapter! I've been busy with school and also working on my new fiddauthor x files one. Not too much in this chapter, just Ford recovering and such. Also, I could use some suggestions for where I should take the story after this chapter. I have a few ideas of what I want to do, but I could definitely use some suggestions from you guys. Any comments on further story stuff that you guys think should happen are welcome! Thanks! ^^

Harsh alarms suddenly pierced all of their ears as the inferno burned the top of the citadel further. Ford winced, the sharp pain from his head being pulled in two different directions was resurfacing. He groaned and grabbed onto his head.  
"Rick, we should get out of here! They'll be on us any second, and Ford's seriously injured. How about we portal gun outta here?" Omni shouted before a plasma shot grazed the side of their face. They gasped, grabbing their face with a pained expression in their eyes.  
"R-right! Don't worry, guys. I kn-know just the place," Rick snapped out of it when he saw Omni in pain.  
It took him a few seconds to get the right coordinates then fired off a glowing green shot, projecting a green portal in front of them.  
"Let's go, bitches!" Rick held onto Ford and pulled him along, Ford whimpering a bit at each movement he made. The wounds were clotted up and blood restored, but the laser wounds still stung as the muscles tried desperately to move.  
"It's okay. You only have to walk a short distance," Rick whispered to him, holding him close.  
As they jumped through the portal, the new air smelled familiar to Ford. He opened his eyes to see his old house in the thick Scarlettian forest.  
"W-we're back on Scarletta?"  
"Y-yeah, of course. The feds h-have no jurisdiction in the Aurorus sy-sytems. They know better than to m-mess with Steeles, Sagittairs, and the like. Now, c-come on. Let's get you inside," Rick said, guiding Ford toward the house.  
"Ayy, Scarletta! I'm actually good friends with one of the heroes: ShadowWalker," Kyle mentioned, supporting Ford on his other side as him and Rick practically carried him into the house and gently placed him on his bed. Ford let out a sigh of relief. "That feels a lot better. Thanks, all of you," Ford said weakly, coughing a bit and wincing at the aching wounds.  
"You're not a super alpha species, so you'll probably be pretty sore for a while. Best you take it easy now. I think we got our point across to the Federation," Omni said, a visible white scratch from the plasma gun was etched into the shadowy substance that made up their body.  
"Yeah! That they can go suck a big one!" Kyle chimed in.  
"Hehe, n-nice one, McCallister," Rick said, sitting down by Ford.  
Omni elbowed Kyle, clearing their throat, "Well, I think our work here is done. Kyle and I will be taking our leave. Kyle has a portal gun, so we'll be able to get back to his crew and my boss alright. Hope you feel better soon, Ford. We'll be checking in later!" Omni pulled Kyle by the wrist. "Get that portal gun ready."  
In a blue portal, the shadow person and the Sagittair disappeared.  
Rick chuckled. "That d-damn Omni, so perceptive." He turned his attention to Ford, taking one of his six fingered hands in his own.  
"I really though I was a goner back there," he looked up at Rick as he held his head in his lap.  
"L-like I'd let th-them take you from me so easily, nerd," Rick gently brushed his fingers through Ford's hair.  
Ford nuzzled his head in Rick's lap, causing a visible blush across the other man's face.  
"Yeah, okay, y-you should probably get some rest," Rick stuttered.  
He began tucking Ford in, gingerly placing his head on a pillow and removing his boots. He noticed all the rips and tears through Ford's black turtleneck and pants.  
"W-well, damn. These clothes are ruined," Rick remarked as he began pulling them off of Ford.  
"Oh, I have a bunch of clothes in that closet over there. I'm prepared," Ford yawned, slurring his words a bit.  
Rick chuckled but suddenly stopped, his eyes wide once he slipped off Ford's turtleneck and saw the damage done on him. Circular marks connected to each other with red lines dotted his torso where the lasers had pierced through the skin and moved. From the cut wounds on his legs, the Interrogator must have cut him up a bunch with a blade. Multiple red etches marked up his legs. Ford noticed Rick had been staring at the injuries for a while. He moved a hand over and placed Rick's hand on one of the laser wounds.  
"It may look bad, but it doesn't hurt. I promise. It's all thanks to you with that serum. I would've been dead without it," Ford reassured, giving Rick's hand a squeeze. "I don't mind these scars, really. They'll just be a reminder of how you saved me." Ford looked up at Rick sweetly.  
Rick brushed Ford's hand against his face and lightly kissed it. "I-I don't know what I would've done if I lost you back there. F-fuck, I don't even wanna think about that."  
"Then don't..um usually I'd get up and kiss you, but I'm too sore right now. So, would you do the honors?" Ford chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah," Rick kissed Ford, letting their lips linger on each other before they pulled apart ever so slowly, Rick grinning at the scratching feeling of Ford's growing beard against his face.  
"Are you sure the facial hair's not bothering you?"  
"Quite the opposite, it's super sexy," Rick replied.  
Ford melted into his touch as he wiped the blood from his nose and ears away while running his fingers through his hair with the other hand.  
"I-I'm gonna take care of you. A-anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Rick whispered softly.  
"Mmhmm," Ford muttered as he began to drift off.  
Rick carefully pulled the sheets over him, seeing that the laser wounds still looked swollen and puffy.  
"L-like hell you're not in pain, you liar."  
Rick fetched a glass of water, placing it on the nightstand. "Damn, there's a h-huge ass crack in your glasses," he commented as he slid the glasses from his face and placed them on the nightstand. He waited by Ford's side to make sure his breathing was relaxed and normal before lying on the small couch in the room. He took a few long swigs from his flask as the images of seeing Ford beat up and bloody resurfaced in his mind. The alcohol helped to block them out and Rick eventually fell asleep. 

Ford woke up to the sound of someone shuffling about the room. He cracked his eyes open to see two blurry figures moving about. As he tried to move, he was painfully reminded of his injuries by a few sharp pains that shot up from the red rimmed wounds on his torso. He groaned as he slowly moved back to his original position. A pair of hands helped push him over onto his back again.  
"Morning, Ford!" a light voice called.  
Ford squinted up at the short figure. "R-Rissah? Is that you?"  
"Yup, it's me! Wow, is your eyesight really that bad?"  
"Well, that, and that glare from the window isn't helping," Ford laughed weakly.  
The bright sunlight shone brightly against the Steele's alabaster skin. He knelt by the side of the bed so he was at Ford's level.  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried about you," Rissah said softly.  
"It's good to see you again, Riss. And no worries. It's all thanks to Rick that I'm back here alive and..sort of well. In one piece at least."  
"Are you still in a lot of pain? Those wounds look serious," Rissah moved the sheets a bit.  
"Only when I try to move. Lying down like this, I'm fine. Oh, also could you slip my glasses on my face?"  
Ford then noticed Rick near the bedroom door now that he could see clearly.  
"You going somewhere?" he asked over to Rick.  
"Gonna get you some medicinal cream for your wounds to help them heal up properly and scar. Rissah's b-boy toy knows a place, and he's gonna take me there. S-since you're a b-big baby that needs someone here, M-Mindsweep's gonna look after you while I'm gone," Rick said while slipping the portal gun in his pocket.  
"His boy toy? Oh, that's Dirk, right? One of the other heroes?"  
"Y-yeah, ShadowWalker. S-so, I'll be back in a bit. H-he's in your hands, Mindsweep," Rick waved and blew Ford a kiss before walking out the door.  
Rissah sat on the bed by Ford's side, his scarlet eyes staring lazily at the window. The bed let out a few groans with the added weight, though it wasn't much.  
"What happened to you back there, Ford?" Rissah suddenly asked, eyes flicking over to Ford and scanning down his torso at the wounds.  
"Oh, well, I was captured. They brought me in and studied me, then they tortured me for information on Rick and the others. Luckily, they came in and rescued me. I almost died from blood loss and trauma, but Rick gave me some sort of serum that partially healed them and restored the blood I lost. And now I'm here."  
Rissah, of course, asked for details with an utterly horrified look on his face the entire time.  
"Geez, Ford. Well, I'm glad you're alive. You always have a place here on Scarletta if you need it," Rissah said, giving a genuine smile, though his hands unconsciously clenched the sheets a bit.  
"Ayy, Sh-ShadowWalker! How's it hanging?" Rick waltzed up to the orange eyed Steele. He looked over at Rick with a sly smile.  
"Yo, uh, Rick, right?" he asked in a smooth, suave voice.  
"Y-yup, that's me. I'll n-need you to take me to the Southern District. Th-they should have what I need there."  
Dirk's blonde feathers swirled about in great circular patterns as the muscle and bone grew in about a minute with the feathers attaching and soon, a gigantic sixteen foot wingspan towered above the Steele and Rick.  
"Hmm, quite impressive, ShadowWalker. N-now, let's get going. Ford's in enough pain as it is."  
Rick let Dirk cradle him in his arms as they flew over the vast lake toward the Capital. Rick felt the Steele's steady heartbeat thump in a strong rhythm, his chest heaving a bit with each wing beat. The gigantic golden wings tore through the air in wide swimming strokes.  
"No fancy tr-tricks now, ShadowWalker, unless y-you wanna end up with barf all over you."  
"Haha, no worries, Sanchez. I know better than to mess with you," Dirk laughed, starting his descent as they neared the city's skyline.  
Folding his wings a bit, they rocketed downward, swerving past other Steeles with Rick gripping onto Dirk the entire time. Once they landed and Dirk lowered Rick back down, Rick was shaking like crazy.  
"N-never do that again," was all he said before heading in the direction of a certain medicinal store. Dirk tapped on his shoulder as they entered through sliding doors.  
"Be careful in here, Sanchez. A lot of these medicines are pretty potent. As far as humans go in body strength and anatomy, you guys are rather weak. Be sure to get the Steele healing cream with the weakest strength. If not, you could end up hurting Ford further," Dirk informed as they strolled through the aisles.  
"Yeah, yeah. I-I'll keep it in mind..uh, thanks."  
Most of the items were labeled in a universal language very similar to English and pretty easy to learn, but Dirk translated a few that were in the Steele language. In the back recesses of the store, after going through a labyrinth of shelves, they came across a row of Steele medicinal creams.  
"Hey, Dirk. Which ones are for tr-trauma and wounds: one th-that you would recommend," Rick looked over to the tall Steele.  
Dirk held a hand to his chin, orange eyes squinting down at the different colored labels. After a few minutes, he finally grabbed one with a red colored label.  
"This one should be good. Here," he tossed it over to Rick.  
"Y-you sure? This'll help his wounds, right?"  
"It should heal them quite a bit. It'll be better than to just have them sitting there festering and risking infection, causing him more pain. Give it here. It's on me," Dirk snatched the cream right out of Rick's hands. "Being a hero of Scarletta, I can definitely get a discount on this," he winked and walked up the the cashier. Rick was about to retort back, but just followed behind him muttering to himself. Just as Dirk said, the cashier was all giddy that he was meeting one of the heroes and gave Dirk a fifty percent discount.  
"Thanks again!" he shouted as they walked out of the store. "Told ya I'd get a discount," Dirk said, flashing a snarky smile.  
"Y-yeah, you really showed me. Let's just g-get back to Ford and Mindsweep already."  
Dirk constructed his wings while he ran up behind Rick, scooping him up and launching them into the air. Dirk nearly rammed into about five other Steeles as he took off, getting expletives shouted at him. He laughed wildly as he climbed higher and higher into the air, leaving the city behind beneath them. As Dirk coasted smoothly through the mild air, they noticed something near the shore of the lake as they neared the forest. Rick spotted an unfamiliar spacecraft.  
"W-wait, ShadowWalker! Let's circle that sh-ship down there. There's something about it I d-don't like," Rick said, pointing down to the ship. "Can you describe any symbols you s-see on the ship with those sharp eyes of yours?"  
As they circled, Dirk's eyes flitted around the sides of the ship. "Let's see..well there's some kind of yellow design along with words reading..Glac..tic. *gasp* Galactic Federation?!" Dirk nearly stopped flying in mid air.  
They saw two tiny figures standing around a little ways from the ship.  
"They've got some nerve bringing their asses to Scarletta. I bet there's only two of them. Must be some kind of recon ship. You don't think they're after Ford, do you?" Dirk asked, scanning around for any other intruders.  
"I-I wouldn't doubt it. Those bastards put him into their system as a g-galactic criminal," Rick replied, gritting his teeth.  
"I, as a hero of Scarletta, have no reason to grant them mercy. Want me to take them out?"  
"Hmm, sounds pretty h-hot. Be my guest."  
At that, Dirk went into a dive bomb without warning, folding his wings in completely. Rick kept a death grip on the Steele's black tank top. His vision became blurry as tears beaded up and streaked across his brown eyes into the air. He nearly screamed as Dirk suddenly unfurled his wings just as the ground came up beneath them. He dropped Rick onto the ground, causing the human to barrel roll a bit on impact. Dirk used the force of his wings to launch himself towards the ship. He materialized his katana into his hand, feeling the familiar texture of the handle before full on throwing it at the fuel tank. He transported it back to his hand just before flames engulfed the ship. Using his shadow abilities, he quickly retreated back to get away from the force of the explosion. Smoke was already choking out the blue sky above them. Dirk's keen eyes spotted two figures again. One looked injured while the other was helping them to safety. Dirk looked over to Rick who gave him a nod, a serious expression on his face. With katana in hand, he rushed towards the two insects. He took a swipe at the injured one's neck, chopping its head clean off. It lay in a heap on the ground, green blood and fluids leaking out onto the sand. The other backed up slowly, pointing a shaky gun at the Steele.  
"H-hold it right there, Steele, or I'll shoot!"  
Dirk glanced over at him, smiling. "Hehe..you really think that's a threat to me, insect?" Dirk spun his katana around, showering green goop all over. Two shots rang out, piercing through Dirk's left shoulder and abdomen. The Steele only winced a bit but continued calmly walking towards the one survivor.  
"Now, you're going to leave Sanchez and Ford and the Aurorus systems alone!" he shouted before slicing clean through the middle of the bipedal insect. The remains fell to the ground, thudding onto the soft sand. Dirk took a few deep breaths before transporting his sword away and flying back over to Rick.  
"D-damn, as merciless as ever, ShadowWalker. But thanks," Rick said.  
"Yeah, well, you better get back to Ford and Riss. I have to take care of this incident with the authorities and the Matriarch. Tell Ford I said hi, alright?" Dirk waved as Rick entered into the forest.  
"Remind me never to piss that guy off," he thought to himself. 

Once Rick told Rissah about what happened, he stormed out shouting out quick good byes and how he'd check in later.  
"Geez, St-Steele love, right?" Rick joked as he set the cream down on the nightstand.  
"Their romance runs deeper than humans, you know. They're a very fascinating, highly evolved species," Ford groaned as he struggled to prop himself up.  
Rick gently pushed him back down. "H-hold up, babe. I-I got some cream that should take care of your wounds. So, just s-sit back and relax," Rick said softly.  
"Okay, I trust you, Rick," Ford smiled up at him.  
Rick's hands shook a bit as he gently rubbed the pale red cream over Ford's torso. The skin felt rough and raw under the cream. He moved down to Ford's legs on the many cut marks. Within a few seconds, the marks on his legs nearly disappeared save for the deeper ones that healed and stayed a scarlet red. Unfortunately, all of the laser wounds were too deep to fade and the same red scarring left the wounds as scarlet zig zags across Ford's chest and the rest of his torso. He found that the pain had decreased drastically. The torso wounds still ached a bit as he moved, but he could finally sit up on his own. He tugged Rick into a tight embrace, wincing a bit as some pain still emanated from the main wounds but shrugging it off.  
"Thank you, Rick. I do feel a lot better."  
His smile wavered as he saw Rick with a pained expression on his face. "Rick...what's wrong?"  
"I-It's nothing! G-glad to see you're feeling better," Rick forced a grin.  
He tried applying more of the cream on Ford a few more times before pulling the sheets back over him.  
"Y-you should get some rest, Ford. I got a few things to take care of," Rick said, stroking Ford's cheek lightly.  
"Alright," Ford said, still a bit concerned about Rick. Something about the sensation of the cream made him drowsy, and he watched Rick leave the room before dozing off. 

Ford wasn't sure how many hours he had slept for, but the sounds of someone sobbing near the bed woke him from his sleep. He propped himself up and saw Rick sobbing at the side of the bed. His eyes glanced over and saw an empty flask strewn about on the floor.  
"Rick! Rick! What's wrong?" he placed his hand on Rick's that was grabbing onto the bed.  
"Ford, I'm-I'm sorry I let-let-y-you get liek this. It wasss all my fault, and I'm sorry," he sobbed into the bed.  
Ford could smell the alcohol on him. He sighed as he guided Rick onto the bed and on top of him. He grit his teeth as he felt a weird stinging sensation on his torso as Rick's weight settled onto him.  
"Hey, hey. It's not your fault, alright? These may be permanent scars now, but they're nearly completely healed. It's the ones who tortured me. It's their fault, not yours. You're the one that saved me after all. Without you, I'd be dead or made a prisoner or something," Ford said, stroking Rick's hair.  
He lightly ran his fingertips up and down Rick's back and hummed into his ear. Eventually, Rick's short breaths began to relax and his breathing went back to normal. Rick shifted his eyes over to meet Ford's.  
"W-w-wow, I'mm sucha mess. I'm sorry," he slurred, resting his head on Ford's shoulder.  
"Don't be. Just know that none of this is your fault, and I love you..so so much," Ford whispered.  
They continued to hold each other, one basking in the warm embrace of the other.  
"I-I do-URP-n't like you s-seeing me like this," Rick muttered. He traced circles lightly around the red scars.  
"Well, we have to see each other at our worst sometime. I don't care if you're intoxicated right now. I still love you," Ford cooed.  
"Eh, y-yea-URP-h, well..y-you're a stupid sc-science dork," Rick stuttered, blush apparent on his face.  
Ford chuckled and brought his lips to Rick's, pulling him in even closer. Though he had his arms around Ford all safe and sound, he couldn't help but think of the scene he saw when he ran into that room: Ford strapped to that table and bleeding out, the utter desperation and pain in his eyes. He pushed these memories back into the inner recesses of his mind with the feel of Ford's lips on his. For now, they felt safe in each other arms.


	9. Too Late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sorta shorter chapter! Enjoy! ^^

The words were unexpected.   
"H-hey, Ford. I'm gonna be gone for a lil while."   
"Wait, what? How long? And why?" Ford looked down at Rick. They were still wrapped up in eachother in bed.   
"G-geez, you're already be-becoming a housewife. I d-don't know. I mean, n-not too long I don't think. Y-you'll..you'll find out why wh-when I get back. The reason isn't important. Just l-lie low with your Steele friends and do your research or science st-stuff or whatever. Pr-promise?" Rick said while stroking a hand gently through Ford's hair.   
"*sigh* Alright, Rick. I'm putting my utmost trust in you. I really want to know where you're going and what reason, but I'll be patient."   
"Y-you're the best, babe! I promise it won't be long."   
Rick nuzzled his face into the crook of Ford's neck.   
"Geez, why do you have to be so mysterious all the time?" Ford sighed.   
"It's..." Rick was searching for the right words. "Because I l-love you. I-I mean, that doesn't answer your question, b-but that's the best answer I can give." 

Ford lounged around the living room in his black shirt and scarf, sipping Steele coffee and skimming through some research on his laptop. His eyes would occasionally glance over at Rick who was calibrating his portal gun and gathering a few things. He still felt a few aches when he moved from the scars but nothing like the stabbing pains of the fresh wounds. He could tell Rick was still afraid to touch him there, and now he wouldn't be feeling Rick's touch for a while.   
"Alright, babe. I better head o-on outta here," Rick said with the portal gun in hand.   
Ford approached him with a forlorn expression and placed his hands on Rick's shoulders.   
"You promise you'll come back to me? You're not going to disappear?"   
Rick placed a hand on top of Ford's head and lowered his forehead down to his level and planted a light kiss. "I'll b-be back. You have my word."   
Ford gave a light smile. "Okay, I trust you. I love you, Rick."   
"Oh, uhh, y-y-yup! W-well, I'd better go. B-be back soon, bye!" Rick stammered in a storm of nervous laughter and heavy blush across his face.   
The room was ablaze in green light as he fired the portal gun, creating a portal in the middle of the room. He waved at Ford before walking through it. It vanished as soon as Rick was gone. Ford's arms faltered and fell back to his sides, his eyes wandering around the room. In a way, the house felt emptier. Before he met Rick, it never seemed to bother him. In fact, he enjoyed being on his own with the occasional visit from Rissah. But now, a strange feeling washed over him. It was as if that was the last time he was ever going to see Rick again. The wounds across his chest felt like the lasers were boaring their way into him again. He couldn't shake this feeling of loneliness, even when resuming looking through his research on super alpha species. He could feel the tears coming on, that familiar feeling that felt like someone was choking him. A sudden knock at the front door snapped him out of it. He quickly wiped away a few tears before opening the door.   
"Oh, hey, Riss!" Ford smiled at the red eyed Steele, overjoyed to see a familiar face.   
"Hey, Ford! I was wondering, so there's a parade today downtown and me and the other three heroes are going to be in it. If you and Rick aren't busy, would you guys like to watch the parade?"   
"Oh, that sounds really fun, Riss," Ford said, trying to keep his composure, though his voice cracked a bit.   
"Wha? Ford, what's wrong? Something about your voice isn't right," Rissah moved closer to him, placing hands on both his shoulders. "It's harder for me to tell what you're thinking since you got that metal plate in your head. I can't hear your thought noise anymore, so please, if something's wrong, you have to tell me."   
Ford couldn't hold it back anymore. It started with his lip quivering and the warm sincere look in Rissah's eyes. The sobs and tears poured out of him as he leaned into Rissah's embrace.   
"R-Rick left, Riss. I mean, he promised me he'd be back but didn't tell me..where he was going. I've been betrayed before, you know, and I want to trust him but...these feelings just keep resurfacing, and..." Ford was beyond pronouncing words now and just sobbed into Rissah's shoulder. The Steele put his arms around Ford, stroking his back in calming circles.   
"Shh, Ford. Let's go inside, alright? I still have a while until the parade."   
"I-I don't want..to...to keep you from it," Ford sniffled.   
"You're more important right now. Come on," Rissah led him over to the couch, sitting Ford down and then sitting next to him.   
"Now, tell me what happened."  
Being a bit calmer now, Ford relayed the events and everything Rick had said. Rissah listened patiently, passing Ford tissues when he needed them.   
"Well, I guess it's really up to you and how much you trust Rick, Ford. Obviously, I can't say for sure that Rick will be back, though I wish I could. But I've been listening to his thought noise whenever I was around him, and if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that he cares deeply for you. And from that, I know he wouldn't just up and leave you." Riss gave his shoulder a squeeze.   
"Thanks, Riss. You're-you're one of the best friends I could ask for ever since I first ended up on Scarletta, and I completely trust you. Knowing that, I was wondering if I could tell you something. This is something I haven't told anyone yet, not Rick, not anyone," Ford's expression turned serious.   
"Oh, sure. I'm more than happy to listen."   
"Alright, it's kind of a long story, but I'll try to shorten it as much as possible. It's what happened before I ended up in the Aurorus," Ford said, taking a deep breath before beginning the story.   
He began by describing his home planet, Earth, and how he ended up in a town called Gravity Falls.   
"That's where I met Bill Cipher. He said I was capable of amazing things, and he could help me achieve my dreams. He showed me how to make an interdimensional portal, and I, being so so naive, believed him. I eventually caught on and shut down the portal. However, my brother and I got into a huge fight, and I ended up getting pulled into the portal and...ended up here. People have gotten hurt because I so blindly trusted Bill. What happened to my partner, Fiddleford, is one of my greatest regrets. Heh, who knows what's going on there now," Ford still sniffled a bit as he recalled those buried memories.   
"So...you feel this source of doubt and mistrust in Rick returning because of this 'Bill' betraying you? And in turn, ended up hurting the people you love?"   
"That's..spot on actually," Ford said, a bit surprised.   
"Hmph, you humans are pretty easy to read. Well, since you told me something important to you, I think it's only right that I tell you something important to me that's only known to the other heroes."   
Ford scooched a bit closer to him. "Well, I'm listening..take your time."   
Rissah kept his eyes near the floor as he recalled a distant historic event. "They called it the war to end all wars. You see, among the super alphas, we have a treaty with a rule saying that if one planet's at war, they must handle it on their own if they are a super alpha species, which Steele definitely are. And because of our long life spans, our population is rather small. A certain conquesting species got the nerve to declare war on us and wanting to protect the population, four of us were picked out by special marks on our right hands, indicating unique mutations giving us abilities of mind, shadow, light, and ice. The four of us alone had to fight their army."   
"Wait, wait..the four of you against a whole army? That's insane!" Ford gasped.   
"It's true, and they fought us with the intent to kill: decapitation and incineration. I don't know how many I killed, and I really don't want to know. Dirk almost..." Rissah paused, a lump catching in his throat. "Dirk almost died protecting Cas, Ruth, and me. As you can imagine, the four of us are very close. Anyway, all in all, we beat them. The city was in shambles, but we won. Now, people know not to mess with Scarletta at least."   
"Geez, that sounds horrible, but I'm glad all of your survived."   
"Thanks, phew..well that was a really good heart to heart. Thanks for listening," Rissah looked over at Ford.   
"Oh, yeah, I do feel a lot better after talking with you. Ah, the parade! We should get going, shouldn't we?"   
Rissah's face lit u as he hopped up from the couch. "Yes, of course! You can meet Cas and Ruth! They're really cool. Come on, let's go!" he pulled Ford along by his arm with Ford laughing as they took off for the Capital. 

It was around dusk when Ford returned to the house. The sky was a blending of purples and grays as the red giant sunk below the horizon. Ford was still amazed at the maneuvers the heroes could pull off, like fighter jets in air shows. Although, as soon as he went into the bedroom, his heart sunk, remembering that Rick wasn't there. He tried to sleep in the bed but found it much bigger than he thought with him being the only body in it. He could feel a dull, sinking feeling forming in his gut as he lay there. He ended up moving to the couch, hugging a pillow and finally managing to drift off, though the sleep was restless, and he could've sworn he heard Bill's laugh around him. 

A week crawled by as Ford tried to busy himself with exploring the forest and accepting any invitations from Rissah to hang out in the city. His nights were filled with restless sleep and the occasional nightmare. It felt like someone was constantly staring at him, a stare all too familiar and one Ford never wanted to feel again. he prayed to himself every night that Rick would come back soon.   
A strange sound jolted Ford awake one morning. He brushed a blanket of him and hopped up from the couch. "What? I don't remember putting a blanket on last night.."   
There was the sound again, a distinct sound of a young human crying. "A baby...what the fuck is going on?"   
Ford followed the sound as it echoed through the halls and rang in his ears. He heard it loud and clear from inside the bedroom along with a voice cooing and whispering to it. Ford practically ran into the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw Rick in the same grey v-neck and black leather choker, but holding a crying baby that looked to be around a year. He was overjoyed to see Rick again but was thrown off by the baby. He nearly fell to the floor.   
"Rick..what..what's with that baby?" Ford asked, managing to catch himself.   
"W-woah, Ford. D-don't have a heart attack. You're n-not an old man yet. Th-this is Beth," Rick replied, cradling her in his arms.   
"Wh-what? Did you..did you steal a baby or something??" concern filled his face.   
"Psshh, if anyone st-stole this baby, it was her b-bitch of a mother. I j-just got her back," he announced proudly.   
Ford had to take a seat at the side of the bed, his hands shaky.   
"Rick, I don't think this environment and what we do is right for a human child."   
"R-relax...I'll put her in a diff-different room when we, ya know, get it on," Rick winked at him while still rocking Beth.   
"Ughh, I'm not talking about that, Rick. I'm talking about the blowing up buildings and shooting people!"   
"Ohh naw, I tr-trust you to keep her safe."   
"ME???"   
"W-well, yeah. You're more built than me. S-so, she'll be safe with you."   
"Ohh my god..what is happening??" Ford was holding his head in both hands now.   
"Alright, alright. Hold up. I-I'll be back in a minute."   
Rick set up a makeshift crib using the couch and set Beth in it once she fell asleep. He immediately went right onto Ford's lap and straddled him, holding his face and kissing him tenderly.   
"I m-missed you so much, Ford. God, y-you have no idea. L-leaving you here was so hard to do," Rick whispered, stroking Ford's growing beard.   
"Same here. It wasn't too bad during the day, but I was so lonely at night. I had to sleep on the couch just to get to sleep," Ford wrapped his arms around Rick, smiling up at him.   
"G-god, I want you so bad right now," Rick muttered before putting his lips on Ford's.   
They kissed deeply as Rick's weight pushed Ford onto the bed. Hands intertwined in hair as their mouths demanded each other. A multitude of moans came from Ford's throat as he felt Rick rub against him. The make out became more and more intense as Ford's hands moved down Rick's back and promptly grabbed his ass.   
"Heh, y-you've gotten bolder since I left," he purred.   
He returned the favor by sliding his hands under Ford's shirt. Moving Ford's gray scarf, he nipped the soft skin of his neck, making Ford gasp in pleasure with each love bite.   
"R-Rick, what about Beth?" Ford asked in between gasps.   
"Sh-she'll be fine. I made a makeshift crib. The d-door's open. We'll hear her cry if she needs something."   
He now had Ford kneeling in a submissive position. One hand was feeling him up from under his shirt, the other began slowly rubbing him out through his pants. Ford panted as Rick increased the speed. Rick gently caressed his neck as he whispered dirty things about what they were going to do tonight. It was making Ford blush even more. He let out a drawn out moan as Rick helped him reach climax. His chest heaved as Rick turned him over and lay on top of him again.   
"God, I-I've missed this. And j-just you wait until tonight," he smirked, resting his chin on Ford's chest.   
Ford could only give a goofy smile as his breathing relaxed.   
"So, I-I already have another job for us," Rick said while he rested his head near Ford's neck, his lips inches away from the skin.   
"Oh, what is it?" Ford asked as he wrapped his arms around Rick.   
"The b-beginnings of a larger plan to break someone out of prison. B-but I wanna keep it low key, so I kn-know a certain small information facility where I can access prison files. We're g-gonna break in, f-fuck shit up, get the info, and get out. Pr-pretty simple."   
"But what about your kid? Uh, Beth, right?"   
"Oh, she'll be fine. I-I'll just strap her to you," Rick replied smugly.   
Ford immediately sat upright, pushing Rick off of him.   
"F-Ford, what's your deal?"   
"Rick, I'm going to be shooting people! We can't bring her with us. She has to stay here. I can probably have Riss or one of his friends watch her," Ford scolded, pointing a finger into Rick's chest.   
"Hey, don't poke at me, six fingers. And y-you can't honestly think one of those 'heroes' w-would just watch my child for me. I j-just met then. Th-that's like me asking one of them for a ride to the airport. They'd probably feed her battery acid with her cereal..so sh-she's coming with us," Rick ranted, getting up from the bed. "C-come on, let's get you armed."   
He dragged Ford over by his arm back into the living room. Beth was already waiting for them, bouncing up and down when she saw them.   
"Da, da, da!" she called.   
"Come here, sweetie! Y-you're gonna spend some time with your other dad, Ford," Rick said in a higher pitched voice while he picked her up. "F-Ford, strap your rifle on th-then the baby carrier."   
Ford flashed Rick looks while he swiveled the gigantic plasma rifle across his back. He pulled the straps for the carrier through his arms and buckled it in the back. While Rick walked over to him, he held Beth in one arm and a handgun in the other.   
"Here ya go, baby," he placed the gun in Ford's thigh holster and proceeded to gently put Beth into the carrier and buckled her in securely. She bounced up and down happily.   
"F-F-Fowdd, hehe," she belly laughed as she tried to pronounce his name.   
"W-wow, she really likes you," Rick remarked, giving Ford a quick kiss on the cheek.   
As Beth kicked her legs around, one of her feet lightly hit the thigh holster.   
"Rick, she's really cute and all, but I still don't like this."   
"T-too late!" Rick pulled out the portal gun, and the room was illuminated by the portal's green light. Rick practically pulled Ford with him through it.


	10. Let's Get Out of Here, Shall We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I'M BACK oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the late update. School has started up for me, so I've been busy, but here is the update! Hopefully, it won't be so long for the next one. Thanks everyone for being so patient, enjoy!   
> Warning for some descriptions of violence.

Ford nearly tripped and fell on his face as he ran through the portal but managed to catch himself, realizing Beth was still strapped to him. They were on some sort of raised platform overlooking a huge city. All the buildings were black and accented with green streaks. Ford could spot bodies moving along the sidewalks and ships flying about. Above them were massive floating platforms with what Ford guessed were houses surrounded by vibrant green trees and plants.   
“W-welcome to the city of b-bounty hunters!” Rick announced, slinging an arm around Ford.   
“And, why are we here exactly?”   
“Uh, duh, b-because there’s an i-important administrative building for the Federation. W-we’re actually standing on top of it.”   
“Oh, and could you enlighten me as to why your one year old child is still with us??” Ford flashed Rick an angry look.   
“Uh, w-well I thought she could use some battlefield ex-experience And I trust you, Ford.”   
“I get that you trust me, but I still think this is a bad idea. She could start crying and give away our position.”   
“Well, y-you better know how to calm her down. J-just sing her a s-song. Any song you can think of. Isn’t th-that right, sweetie?” Rick knelt down to Beth’s level.   
Beth giggled as Rick tickled her. “Yah, yahhh!”   
“See? Y-you two will be fine. Now, come on, let’s get inside,” Rick motioned for Ford to follow him as they jumped down to the lower level by the entrance to the huge building. Ford followed Rick as they ran over to a side door. Ford peered around nervously. Something about the atmosphere was putting him on edge.   
“Alright, th-this lil baby should g-get us in..according to Omni,” Rick slid the black card through the reader and both breathed a sigh of relief as a green light surrounded the door, and it slid open. Rick took Ford’s hand as they went through the doorway into the inside. The interior was the same color scheme as the outside, black with glowing green highlighting. They entered into a huge cathedral like room lived with what looked like cells on either side that crawled up the colossal walls on multiple levels that looked to be about ten stories or maybe more. Ford’s head tilted up as his eyes followed the sheer length of the walls. He couldn’t even spot the ceiling.   
“Geez, this place is huge, Rick. Are you sure you know where you have to go?” Ford asked, sounding skeptical.   
Rick slung an arm around him with a wild smirk. “R-relaaax, Fordsy! Y-you worry way too much. Your j-job is easy anyway. Just st-stay here and guard our exit. I-I’m gonna get those plans and data.”   
Rick left a sloppy kiss on Ford’s cheek and gave Beth’s head a gentle pat. He stuck his tongue out and flashed a peace sign before rounding a corner and disappearing. Ford rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned up against the wall, feeling the smooth, oddly slippery surface with his fingertips.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me for a while,” he spoke softly to Beth.   
She made cooing sounds as she bounced around a bit in the carrier. Ford smiled and hummed softly to her. “You’re adorable! But still, this is no place for a baby. I hope Rick hurries up, so we don’t have to be here for too long.”   
Ford instantly froze as he heard voices echoing from somewhere nearby. Instinctively, he ducked behind a column, trying to be gentle with Beth strapped to him. He prayed that she would keep quiet.   
“So, these renegades you’re dealing with..they’re quite dangerous, yes?” the voice had a hissing lisp to it.   
“Oh, yes! They blew up an important citadel, and now communications over there are down until further notice. We’ll pay you handsomely to apprehend them alive if you can, though dead is fine also, but you know how we are.”   
“No worriesss. I’ll bring them half dead if I mussst.”   
The bounty hunter began sniffing the air curiously. “What isss that sstrange scent?”   
He began walking towards the column Ford was hiding behind. Sweat was beginning to bead up at his temples and the back of his neck, hearing the sniffs break the still air. He kept a hand lightly over Beth’s mouth, trying to keep her quiet. His other hand rested on the thigh holster, ready to pull out the hand gun.   
“Smells like a sweaty mammal. I think you may have ssome pessts.”   
When Ford couldn’t take the tension anymore, he launched himself out from behind the column with a swift kick. Ford’s brown eyes met sharp, glinting reptilian ones, but the hunter already had a weapon pulled. He aimed directly at Ford’s head. The bullet sang through the air with a sharp whistle. It collided with Ford’s metal skull with a clang, knocking him off balance. Ford forced himself to land squarely on his back so Beth wouldn’t get hurt. She started to fuss and cry as Ford sputtered and gasped for breath, a bit of blood from the wound was running over his glasses.   
“You!” the reptilian exclaimed, keeping Ford’s head down with his tail. “You’re with the renegades and that ever so meddlesome Sanchez. Hmm, thisss could be interesting,” he hissed and cackled.   
His slimy forked tongue licked up a bit of the blood that had leaked from the wound on Ford’s head. Ford watched in horror as he shape shifted into him. Seeing his skin begin to shift and change caused Ford to nearly puke. He tore his eyes away to stare at something else, focusing on the ground. The echoing sounds of cracking bone and the disgusting squirming sound of muscles twisting around filled the room. Ford felt like he was going to throw up the contents in his stomach just from those horrid sounds. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, the noises stopped, and the room was quiet again. He didn’t dare look over the bounty hunter. He kept his terror filled eyes toward the ground and covered Beth’s face too. His heart thudded dully in his chest. When the hunter finally spoke, the voice was his own voice talking to him but filled with the venom of the hunter’s voice. Ford slowly looked back over, and his stomach dropped as he saw himself smiling wickedly at him. The shifter twirling around, admiring the new form. He looked exactly like Ford except for the glasses and the complete lack of clothes.   
“Hmm, how interesting. Now, I’ll just need your accessories.”   
He chuckled cruelly as he had two guards hold Ford in place as he took the baby carrier off of him with Beth still in it. She immediately began crying and fussing at being separated from the real Ford.   
“Haha! Oh, how amusing. It’s a human child. Shut up, brat!” he yelled in Ford’s voice.   
The harsh tone in his voice startled Beth into quiet sniffling. He handed her in her carrier to a guard to hold while he roughly stripped Ford of all his clothes until Ford was sitting on his knees completely naked and being restrained by the guards. Once the shifter had all of Ford’s clothes on, he snagged Ford’s glasses last.   
“Wow, you have terrible eye sight. I’m surprised you’ve managed to survive this long,” he teased him cruelly.   
Ford half heartedly lunged at him. The shifter in turn, gave him a swift kick across his face, causing a bit of blood to splatter onto the ground. He squinted as he tried to make out what the blurry figures in front of him were doing. Beth was strapped onto the fake Ford, still being fussy and not cooperating.   
“I swear, if you hurt her at all, I’ll do the same to you but ten times worse,” Ford spat at him, more blood dripped on the ground.   
His double smirked at his desperate efforts. “Oh? I think not. Guards! Take him to a cell. I would say to give him a uniform, but I like seeing him squirm about like a big, naked worm on the ground. So, keep him like this. If he puts up a fight, just give him a nice shock to his genitals, That ought to subdue him.”   
Ford heard all of it in his own voice from the shifter, and it was still creeping him out. Before he left with Beth, he grabbed a fistful of Ford’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Don’t worry. You’ll be reunited with Sanchez soon. You can live out your short lives together in captivity.”   
He walked toward the entrance him and Rick had entered through, laughing maniacally as Beth fussed and cried for the real Ford.   
“Beth! It’s okay! I’ll save you!” Ford cried out as he was led away toward the cells. He yelped as he felt a small shock on his ass.   
“Anymore resistance, and it’ll go somewhere less pleasant,” the guard warned, pushing Ford along.   
Ford complied for now. It was better that he save his strength for when he really needed it. He squinted, trying to observe the area around him even though everything was blurry without his glasses. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to aim a gun properly. They shoved him into a cell on the second floor. A green, see through barrier of some sort. Ford immediately tried bashing his fists against it but was met by a searing pain as the barrier heated up around his fists, then threw out an energy burst that pushed him with enough force that he collided with the back wall of the cell. He lay on his hands and knees as he coughed and hacked at the air being forced out of his lungs. The two guards stood there chuckling at Ford’s desperate attempts, then waltzed away to get back to making their rounds elsewhere in the facility.   
“I’m afraid it’s no use,” a voice resounded from the cell to his left.   
The accent sounded similar to a British accent on Earth but slightly different.   
“That accent? I know it well enough. Are you a Cartharian?” he asked, catching his breath as he sat up in a sitting position, rubbing his rib cage.   
“Yup! My name’s Penumbra, but you can call me ‘Pen’ for short.”   
“I’m Stanford, but you can call me ‘Ford’ for short. You know, I used to live among the Cartharians for a while.”   
Ford was glad to meet someone friendly and a species he was familiar with. “Wait, if you’re a Cartharian, can’t you use your shadow portal abilities to escape?” Ford recalled their abilities to create temporary portals to hop through walls and barriers and could be used as a weapon like fast bullets.   
“Sadly, I’m afraid not. They have my hands tied up in some kind of barrier. I need my hands free if I am to make portals. What about you? Does your species have any special abilities which could aid in our escape?”   
“Well, nothing except my intellect. Otherwise, I’m rather useless. The only thing I can think of is to wait for a guard to come in, and I could try to take their weapon, though right now, I’m completely naked, so I’m rather exposed to attacks.”   
Ford was beginning to feel the sting of discouragement. Pen seemed to sense this like ti was a palpable scent in the air.   
“Listen, Ford, we can’t give up so soon. There’s a vent that connects our cells. That’s how we can talk and hear each other right now. Umm, maybe this’ll work. If you can manage to pry it open somehow..maybe you can help free my hands of my restraints. I mean, it’s worth a shot, right? And trust me, I’ve been here a while. The guards rarely sweep by here.”   
Even with his six fingers, Ford wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to free Pen from his restraints.   
“Well, you’re right. It’s worth a shot.”   
It took a bit of finagling but with reddening, raw fingers, Ford managed to pry open the vent. He reached in and gave the one on the other side a few good punches until it collapsed into the other cell.   
“Alright, I’m going to stretch my arms in as much as I can,” Pen warned before sliding his bound hands and arms through the vent as he crouched down on the ground. Luckily, he vent passage was rather short, so his bound wrists entered into Ford’s cell. Ford took some time to tinker with the restraints and see what he could do. The Cartharian’s wrists were bound with a glowing pink rope that knotted around his fingers and gave off a strange aura. It seemed to be irritating Pen’s dark toned skin.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll get this off of you,” Ford assured.   
He found that his own skin was unaffected by the glowing ropes. After about ten minutes of pulling at the ropes, he managed to loosen them and felt a triumphant wave run through him as they slipped off Pen’s wrists.   
“Hey, you did it! Thank you!” he cheered as he pulled his arms back into his own cell. I wasn’t long before a shadowy ellipse shape formed on the wall, and Pen jumped through it into Ford’s cell. He tried to keep his emerald eyes up at Ford’s face, seeing that the human was naked.   
“Uh, yeah..well, let’s get out of here, shall we” Ford stammered.


End file.
